Forgotten Memories Before the Tempest
by angelofunderworld
Summary: Draco comes into his inheritance before fith year,meeting his two crazy new mentors who acompany him back to hogwarts, who knows what will happen...
1. Inheirtance

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything but the plot.**

**Now this is my very first attempt at any kind of yaio so bear with me, and i probably won't go into_ too _much detail. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

_**Forgotten Memories**_

_**Before The Tempest**_

_**Chapter One Inheritance **_

Draco Malfoy sighed for the third time that day, as his mother fixed his ceremonial robes… again. He turned to look at his reflection in the ebony framed mirror. His silver-white bangs fell into his stormy-gray eyes as he studied the dark forest green robe with the silver lining that almost matched his hair.

He could make out the beautifully intricate design, but could not translate the old symbols woven deep into the robe, shadowing the delicately crafted pattern. He felt the tip of the blade hidden, in his trousers; slightly pierce his side reassuring him if only a little. "Yo, Draco! Are you done yet?" called Fred as he waltzed into the room_. Why are they here again?_ "Go away." He answered coldly. The infuriating red-head broke into a mischievous grin, "Now, now Drake, you wouldn't want that '_photo_' to accidentally get broad casted all over school. Now would we?" Draco closed his eyes tiredly.

_Oh…yeah, THAT'S why they're here_. He slowly reopened his eyes and allowed a small smirk to grace his features, "You know, blackmailing your friends into letting them come to your inheritance is usually frowned upon in most normal friendships."

Fred's grin never wavered, "while that may be true our little Slytherin; I highly doubt that this is like most friendships, and it's far from normal isn't it?" Draco was about to retort when George entered the room. "What's the hold up?! We're all waiting on you!" he exclaimed, and before Draco had time to even think of protesting, he had both Weasley's on either side of him marching him out the door.

After a few seconds Draco finally managed to shake the twins off, "I am perfectly capable of walking myself." He retorted a bit angrily. George's lips curled into a smirk, "Well, of course your majesty. We were just making sure our royal friend made it to his inheritance on time." Draco glared at the both of them, "Don't call me that, it sounds creepy coming from you two." Neither of their smirks faltered, as Draco turned to bump into his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, there are twenty people waiting on you. Hurry up." Said Lucius, while he turned and headed for the dark mahogany doors that lead into the old Victorian hall. Draco followed his father before he asked, "Wait, did you say _twenty_ people? I thought only close friends and immediate family were here. Why are there so many people?"

Lucius gave his son a smirk worthy of one of the Weasley twins, before answering, "Well, you can only expect twenty or more people when your royalty. If you really think about it people of royal stature tend to have significant audiences……" Lucius felt his son stop behind him as Draco looked intently at his father in disbelief, "Say that again." Was all he heard from his son that was now staring at his father waiting for his answer.

"That there are twenty people…." Lucius began before being interrupted by his son who was beginning to sound irritated, "No, the other part." Lucius's smirk only broadened as he answered, "That they tend to have significant audiences…" his son was now glaring at him, "NO THE OTHER PART!" his son finally cried.

Draco was starting to wonder if his father had finally lost it. "Oh, that when your royalty…" Draco interrupted again, "Yes that part! What do you mean _royalty_?! When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Draco gave a short pause, thinking of something before he continued, "and _why_ in Merlin's name did you tell the twins?!"

Draco's father gave a nonchalant shrug as he answered, "You never asked, so I figured you knew. Now hurry up, people are waiting." Lucius then proceeded to open the doors to the great hall, giving Draco little time to respond before getting a slight shove from behind from his father. Draco pulled himself together as he sauntered into the hall, making his way to where the alter lay, draped in velvet dark scarlet cloth as a goblet rested upon the scarlet material. Draco's eyes searched the hall for Blaise or Pansy; he even resorted to looking for the devious twins.

Draco finally relaxed when he spotted all of them near the wall a few feet from the alter. Blaise and Pansy gave him a reassuring smile while the twins gave him wicked grins. _I swear they were put in the wrong house_ he said to himself as he arrived at the alter.

Draco shifted slightly, enough to notice that more than half of the people he had seen had disappeared from the hall. All that remained were his mother, father, best friends, the twins, and four people he didn't know. His mother gave him an encouraging smile, Draco couldn't resist smiling back. He turned back to where the goblet stood. Draco lifted it in his hands, examining the red mercury liquid in it.

Draco shoved the last thoughts of doubt from his mind, placing the goblet to his lips, and drinking. After he swallowed the last drop the goblet slipped from his hands as a searing, pain coursed through his body. He held in a pain filled scream, only to have a soft whimper escape his lips. It felt as if his back was on fire and splitting from his shoulder blades, the pain lasted for another minute or so, when the pain slowly went to a mild throbbing.

While the pain embedded away Draco realized he was in a crouched position. Draco tried to rise with as much dignity he could, before noticing a dark green feather flutter silently down in front of him. It was then he felt two soft feathered dark wings beat against his back.

_What the hell are these?! No one told me about these!!!_ Draco turned to his mother for an explanation, only to have Lucius whisk him away. "Father?! Where are we going? And _why_ do I have _wings_ on my back?" Lucius turned to his only son and answered, "We'll talk about that later. Just concentrate on them not being there and they'll fold back. There are two people who you need to meet."

Before Draco could register what was happening, he found himself standing before two people. One was a young woman; the black dress she was wearing hugged her body showing off her figure and her long fiery crimson hair that fell to her mid-back, while dark chocolate eyes greeted him. The second was a young man; dressed in a purely white suit, not a stain to be found, with raven colored hair that fell to the top of his neck much like Draco's. His obsidian eyes met his stormy-gray with a mischievous glint as a grin graced his features.

"Draco, meet your new mentors." Stated Lucius with a small grin. The women held out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you Draco. My name's Ameretta." Then the man held out his own hand, "Glad to make your acquaintance young Draco. Name's Damion." After Draco shook both the offered hands they both said in unison, "I'll be your mentor."

The women, Ameretta, turned to the other, Damion, "What do you mean _you_?! You couldn't teach the last one properly! What makes you think I'm going to trust you with this one?!" Damion retorted, "If I remember correctly _you _were the one that was suppose to teach him the history not me! It's not my fault you forgot to tell him about Aidan and Tamir!" Ameretta responded just as hotly as before, "Well, if _somebody_ didn't always have him training on his magic then _maybe _I would have had some time to actually teach him!" Damion struck back, "Well, _maybe_ if your lessons weren't so boring then he would have learned something!"

Draco continued looking between the two, as they argued about who would train him and hesitantly intervened, "Don't I get any say in this?" Both of them gave a momentary pause, a pause long enough to turn to him and say," No!" before continuing their argument. "I don't come into a party in a _black_ dress! You're not very good at being an angel are you?! What angel in their right mind would wear a dress like that?! None!" Ameretta lashed back, "Your one to talk! Aren't demons supposed to wear all black and morose stuff?! But No! You come in a completely _white_ suit of all things! You hypocrite!" Draco decided to stop the two before his home started being destroyed, "ENOUGH!" he cried. "Will you two stop it already?! From what I gather, _both_ of you are suppose to train me." The hall stood momentarily silent, both Ameretta and Damion ceased their bickering.

For approximately six seconds.

"Now look what you did Draco's all mad now." Said Damion in a more refined tone than he had used moments before. "Me?! You started it!" retorted Ameretta. "No, if I remember correctly you were the first to raise your voice." Replied Damion nonchalantly. _Is he freaking bi polar or something?! _Lucius, being the loving, caring, and sympathetic father he is, decided to finally intervene, "While this is very interesting, and I'm sure you'll continue later, don't you both have something for Draco?" They both halted in their arguing, Damion, gave his companion a triumphant grin, as she stuck her tongue out childishly.

They both turned to see a seething heir in front of them, his eyes now the color of lavender with irritation, a trait the young heir was not yet aware of inheriting. Damion gave a soft chuckle as he called out, "Candace! Here girl!" moments afterward, a teenaged fox with moonlight fur came bounding down the hall. The animal had little difficulty knocking down the young teen, as she proceeded to nuzzle him. Thankfully Draco had somehow managed to retract his wings during Ameretta and Damion's fighting, making him fall onto his back.

The young fox continued to play with Draco, soon eliciting light laughter from the Slytherin on the ground his eyes turning back to their stormy-gray. This is what Severus Snape walked into as he entered the hall. The Potions Master smiled as a watched his only godson. When the fox decided to end her playing with the Slytherin, Draco looked up to see his godfather smiling down at him. "Uncle Sev!" he cried, and before Snape knew it, he had an armful of one joyous Draco. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" Snape chuckled at his godson's childish antics. "I wouldn't miss your inheritance Dragon, but it seems I've already missed some. So who's your new friend?" He tilted his head indicating the small silver fox.

Draco gave his godfather a genuine smile as he turned to the young silver fox, "Her name's Candace!" Snape smiled softly as he ruffled Draco's silver locks that now had strands of violet and gold, yet another inherited feature the young Slytherin was unaware of. Draco turned back to his godfather, with a pout, "Hey!" his hands coming up to fix his hair. Snape gave a soft chuckle as he rolled his eyes. "Isn't it about time you and your friends went to bed? It's almost midnight, and all of you have a long train ride ahead of you back to Hogwarts." Draco gave his godfather another adorable pout, _though if he ever heard it was adorable, he'd go on a rampage. _The thought made Severus laugh quietly. "But, Uncle Sev. I'm fifteen now! Can't I please stay up a while longer?"

Snape was about to give in when Narcissa stepped in to save him, "Now, now Draco, you heard Severus. Off to bed with you, and that includes you two as well." She indicated to Blaise and Pansy. "I'll go ahead and take Fred and George home, and then I'll come up and check on you." The twins gave Draco a grin before saying their farewell, "Goodnight your majesty. We hope to see you again." They said in a unison only the Weasley twins could accomplish. "Draco gave them a weak glare, "I told you not to call me that, it sounds too weird coming from you two. And we'll see each other tomorrow on the train." The twins grin only broadened, as they waved goodbye to the three soon-to-be fifth year Slytherins. Draco looked back to his father and two new mentors, "Wait, I thought you were going to explain how I became _royalty_ of all things, and why I have _wings_?" Lucius smiled at his son, "We will explain everything tomorrow, before your departure to school. Now off to bed with you all."

Draco let out an irritated sigh before making his way to his bedroom. Followed by Blaise and Pansy who only rolled their eyes at the heir. Candace immediately headed for Draco's bed, curling up on it as she waited for the young Slytherin to go to bed. Draco searched for his night attire which usually consisted of whatever loose button up t-shirt he could find and some comfy sweats, the Slytherin made his way to the bathroom. After removing his ceremonial robes, he detached the small blade that was always hidden in his trousers setting the knife on the white marble sink. Draco turned on the shower head to the cool temperature he always preferred after a stressing or tiring evening.

Blaise and Pansy changed into their own night attire and slid into the extra beds that had been brought into Draco's room for their stay. They heard the shower turn off and feet pad over to a mirror. They both silently waited for the inevitable scream which came seconds later, "What the bloody hell happened to my hair?!?!" Blaise and Pansy shared a look that clearly conveyed what they both thought, _Can't wait till he finds out about his eyes…_..


	2. Hogwart Exspress

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot**_

**_I hope I answered some of your question, remember more will be explaind by Amerett and Damion as the story progresses. Review are welcome. ^_^_**

_**Chapter Two Hogwarts Express**_

They were all assembled in the Malfoy's living room. Draco sat in the middle of his two best friends on the auburn couch, Candace curled up on his lap nuzzling his side; his parents lounged on the maroon sofa a foot away. The Slytherin's new mentor's Ameretta and Damion stood before him. "What happened to my hair?" asked Draco bluntly, forgoing any other questions he had. Damion was the first to answer, "It's just something that naturally changes with the inheritance…."

"So deal with it. We have more pressing matters to tend to." Ameretta retorted, cutting off her demon companion. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of her cloud this morning." Commented Damion. Ameretta shot him a glare, "For the last time, I do _not_ sleep on a cloud! I, being an angel, doesn't mean I can sleep on clouds! I sleep in a regular bed like any other human!" she snapped angrily. "Right……" replied Damion with an eye roll. Sensing yet another fight, Narcissa intervened, "Don't you think we need to tell Draco what he needs to know _before_ we head to the train station."

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy." Replied Damion as he smirked at his angel colleague. "Now I can only tell you the basic's, history's her job…" he jabbed a finger toward Ameretta, "You see your highness, there is a legend, back before humans existed…yes humans were once nonexistent…." He answered to the three awestruck facial expressions of the three teens on the couch. "There were only angels and demons. Now as you can guess we didn't get along that well…." He paused, seeing a few eye rolls. Damion smirked at Ameretta, who sent him a seething glare.

"The angels had an heir, the lovely Princess Isis. Whereas we demons had our own heir, Prince Andreas. I had the honor of being Andreas's mentor, while Ameretta here…" the demon tilted his head toward the angel next to him, "was Isis's mentor. By some strange twist of fate both our pupils met, and had apparently fallen in love. Hence how we two met." Damion glanced at Ameretta waiting for her to take over. The angel caught the look and sighed as she stepped up to continue, "As you can guess a love between an angel and a demon was frowned upon, much less the heirs to both their worlds. However much it was frowned upon, Isis and Andreas found a way to get both their families to agree. They told them, that a marriage between the two royal families would show their people a new hope."

She paused, waiting for the information to sink in before continuing. Once she was sure they were listening she resumed, "The two were married, a year later Isis bore a son. When news got out of the boy's birth there was a riot. You have to understand Isis and Andreas's son held both angel and demon blood. Meaning he was able to wield both angel and demon magic. It did not help that the boy was now the sole heir to both their kingdoms, but Isis and Andreas were happy, and that was all I cared about. They named their son Zaine, Damion and I were appointed as his mentors." She stopped, lingering in a far off memory. Damion softly nudged her in the side, prodding her to continue. She seemed to pull out of her trance, giving Damion a weak glare. The demon only smiled at her and tilted his head to her waiting audience.

Ameretta gave him an eye roll in reply as she continued, "As Zaine grew up he would bring strangers he found home, and give them food and shelter. Zaine's two best friends became his most trusted advisors when they all turned 16. Zaine had also adopted a sister, from the streets around that age. The next year he met the love of his life, Keena. I can remember them constantly bickering." She paused again, remembering another memory.

Lucius looked at the time; they had half an hour left. He looked to Damion, who nodded in understanding as took over the story, "Seeing as we're running out of time I'll give you the quick details. A war broke out after Zaine ascended the throne; the war went on for three years. It ended the day Zaine and Keena were out on the battle field. There was an ambush waiting for them and their guards, before Zaine or us knew it Keena and his most trusted advisors were dead. Zaine was absolutely furious, in his fury he performed a forbidden magic, sealing angels and demon's magic. This is the magic that created humans, before Zaine finished, he made sure that they would all finish what had begun. They would all be reincarnated until everything was made right."

Silence followed the end of Damion's quick finish of the story, before Draco decided to speak, "So how does this relate to me?" Ameretta answered him after shooting a glare at Damion for interrupting her, "Your mother has angel blood running through her veins. The Black family has a long tendency to inherit angel magic and your mother was always expected to have it. Your father's family is long descendent of Andreas's brother. For some reason the demon inheritance had always skipped a generation in the Malfoy family. This means you have inherited both, making you the next heir to both the Holy Empire and the Demon Realm. Zaine's reincarnation" She explained rather quickly, making sure Damion had no chance.

Draco sat stunned in between Blaise and Pansy, still trying to process all the information. Candace shifted in his lap; he looked down to meet her curious light blue eyes. She rose up, her cold nose nudging his chin, her eyes questioning his stormy gray. Draco gave her a reassuring smile, telling her he was okay. Candace seemed to understand his silent assurance as she jumped off his lap.

"Draco, Pansy, Blaise, it's time to head for the train, Damion and Ameretta will meet you there." Exclaimed Lucius as he stood from his seat. "Well, that's all in a nut shell, grumpy over here will explain more later." Said Damion as he turned to leave. "Excuse me? _I'm _grumpy? How am I grumpy? You didn't have to wake up at 2 in the morning because an elf needed to get into the bathroom! Don't tell me I'm grumpy!" Damion turned and shot back with a grin, "Well, my dear, I'm not a goody angel needing to help everyone who passes by. If you hadn't helped that old broad yesterday, we might have made it here _on time_, but no, you just _had_ to stop and help." Everyone looked at Ameretta, then Damion. Sensing another quarrel, they began to back out of the room slowly. The last thing they heard was Ameretta yelling, "Just because it made us late doesn't mean I shouldn't have done it! Why can't we help someone, just because?! Did you forget that you helped that woman last week?!"

Draco caught his friend's eyes, silently conveying he was going to pack. They nodded, as he and Candace made their way to his room. After his departure Ameretta and Damion stepped out the door, Ameretta looking quite irritated while Damion wore a victorious smirk. Pansy looked at the two before asking, "Don't you think you need to tell Draco about his eyes?" Damion turned to her, his smirk only broadening, "Nay, let's wait a while. I don't think he'll be too happy to learn that his eyes will change color depending on his emotions. Not to mention it'll be fun to watch."

Heading to platform 9 ¾ Blaise walked closer to his best friend, "Draco?" he asked cautiously. Draco turned to him, perplexed by Blaise's worried tone, "Yes? What's wrong?" inquired a now equally worried Draco. Blaise took a breath before telling his best friend what was wrong, "I don't know how else to tell you this, but I have a crush on someone, and I want to make sure you don't go crazy on me when you find out who it is." Blaise wasn't too surprised to see the young heir grin at him, "Promise. Now tell." Blaise closed his eyes and kept them closed as he answered, "Hermione Granger."

Blaise didn't know what to expect from his Slytherin friend, but it wasn't what he heard seconds later. Blaise had opened his eyes, amazed as he could hear Draco laughing. He stared at his friend in disbelief before Draco calmed down enough to speak, "Of all the people you could possibly chose to like it _had _to be Granger. You couldn't pick another house member, even a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Merlin even another Gryffindork would have been okay, but Granger! This means I have to be nice to Granger, Weasley, and Potter doesn't it? Do you know how hard that's going to be?! Remember this Blaise; I'm only doing this because you're my best friend, if any one of them hurt you…." Blaise seemed to come out of his stupor, he grinned at Draco in full appreciation, knowing how difficult it will be for the Slytherin to play nice with the Lions.

The two Slytherin's continued their way to Kings Cross, with Draco ranting all the way about Gryffindorks, a golden trio, and his hair. Both of them met up with Narcissa, Lucius, Ameretta, and Damion. Draco bid farewell to his parents, when Damion came up to him, "Well, let's get going. Wouldn't want to miss the train now would we your highness?" The heir beside him halted with shock, he turned to his father, "They're coming with us?!"

Lucius smiled at his only son, "Of Course, as Damion said, everything we talked about was just the beginning of things. How do you expect them to continue teaching you? Furthermore, not only are they your mentors, but your body guards as well." It only took a second for his son to register Lucius's words, "_Body Guards_? What do I need body guards for? And what do I tell everyone, when they ask why two strangers are following me everywhere I go?!" Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but was saved by his wife, "Draco, You know we both fear for your safety every time you're out of our sight. Plus Ameretta and Damion have the ability to become invisible and unheard to anyone they chose, like your class for example. Dumbledore and his staff have already been informed, and you'll have Severus with you."

"But……" Draco began, before being cut off again. "No time, go get on the train angel, and please be safe." His mother finished as she gave her only son a quick kiss on the forehead before waving him away. Draco sighed before heading for the train, dreading what the year was promising him.

On the train, Draco and Blaise were accompanied by an angel and demon invisible and unheard to everyone, but themselves. The four of them entered the Prefect meeting right on time. The first thing Draco noticed was that both Granger and Weasley were there as well. The heir to, in his opinion, too many things let out a soft groan. _Why me? What did ever do to deserve this? _He shook his head slightly before noticing everyone's eyes on him. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" he asked them, his demeanor changing into his uncrowned status of the Slytherin Ice Prince. Everyone in the room shook their head, as they returned their attention to the head boy and girl.

The meeting was over in about half an hour, thankfully Ameretta and Damion had decided not argue….too loudly… so Draco wasn't completely annoyed. Blaise had left the meeting only a few minutes before him. So he was not expecting to bump into a fuming Granger, and slightly weary Weasley. _Well here goes nothing, Blaise owes me BIG time for all of this. _Draco took in a breath aware of Ameretta and Damion's invisible presence, "No need to get worked up Granger. It was just a meeting." He saw Granger turn to him a bit of her fury dying as she met his stormy grey eyes with her own chocolate brown.

"Malfoy, go away! I don't want to deal with you today!" she said angrily. Draco saw his opening and took it, "Calm down sweetheart. No need to get flustered, I'm leaving. See you at dinner."

Draco watched in amusement as Granger turned from furious to downright astound and Weasley's mouth was hanging open in utter shock. He heard Ameretta and Damion laughing behind him. _Well that was certainly easier than I imagined. And the looks on both their faces are completely priceless! Maybe there's still some hope for some amusement this year._

* * *

Harry Potter sat alone in his compartment, awaiting the arrival of his two best friends. He waited patiently for their bickering voices, only to be surprised as both of them entered the compartment completely silent. "What happened?" the words spilled out of his mouth before he had a chance to think. Hermione looked at him as Ron sat down beside him still silent. "Malfoy's a Prefect too. We met him in the meeting and afterwards. It was….weird… to describe at best. He apparently changed during the summer, physically anyway. Malfoy may be a ferrety git, but he's a good looking ferrety git." At those words, Ron seemed to finally snap out of his stupor, "Hermione?!"

Harry sat back in his seat, wondering what exactly went on in his absence. _I wonder what Hermione meant about his appearance change, oh well. I'll see the git soon enough._


	3. Welcoming Feast

_**Forgotten Memories**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

**_Here's yet another chapter, not sure how i got this one on.... Reviews are always welcome ^_^_**

_**Chapter three: Welcoming Feast**_

Stepping outside Draco and Blaise met up with Pansy, who had been taking care of Candace. The young fox jumped out of her arms and made her way around Draco's shoulders, nestling her cold nose in the crook of his neck. Draco allowed a quick smile to grace his features before walking towards the carriages. He stopped in front of the carriage and greeted the creatures that pulled them. _Threstles I believe their called_. He stroked the mane of the leading Threstle, the creature snorted in comfort.

Harry was walking to the carriages with his friends and Luna Lovegood, whom he had met on the train during the prefect meeting. Ron, whose shock on the train had worn off, was now rambling on about everything and anything. Harry vaguely hoped something would put him into shock again.

Arriving at the carriages his eyes landed on creatures he had never seen before. They were all strapped to the carriage, fidgeting with impatience. "Do you see them too?" asked the airy voice of Luna, who had stopped next to him. Before he could answer her, he was ushered into the carriage by Ron.

Entering the Great Hall Draco gave a sigh of irritation, Damion and Ameretta had argued the entire ride to the castle. As he strolled over to his table, he could feel eyes on him. Draco ignored them all as he seated himself in between his two best friends, Damion and Ameretta stood behind him. The heir gave another sigh, and nudged Candace from her sleep disturbing her perch around his neck. He then proceeded to pile his plate with every sweet imaginable.

"Your Highness, do you think it wise to consume so much sugar?" asked Ameretta, who (for the first time since he had known them) was not arguing with her companion. Draco turned to shoot the invisible angel a glare, "One, who would be worried about their health, after listening to you two bicker? I would be more concerned for my sanity. Two, this is a perfectly acceptable amount of sweets, considering you two have not left me alone since this morning."

To Draco's right, Blaise had a small smile on his lips, as Pansy (Draco's left) tried to suppress a small giggle. The young heir returned to his array of sweets, still ignoring some of the stares directed at him.

Harry entered the Great Hall, accompanied by his two best friends. The trio made their way to the Gryffindor table. After being seated, and starting to eat, Hermione nudged him in the shoulder. "Look, there's Malfoy." His eyes went to the direction she had indicated. They finally landed on the Slytherin Ice Prince, who was seated between Parkinson and Zambini.

Harry, at first, could not get his mind to register whom he was now staring at. Harry stared at his rival, taking in his stupid Slytherin robes, his damn hair that was the envy of the entire school, his pretty stormy-gray eyes. Once he realized what exactly he had just thought he tore his gaze from the Slytherin._ Wow, wait up!_ _What is wrong with me? I AM NOT ATRRACTED TO MALFOY! Not in a million years will I ever be attracted to Malfoy!_

Now Harry was fully aware that he was bi. He had found out last year during the Twizards Tournament. He had finally told Ron and Hermione before the summer break, and had been surprised when they had accepted it without much trouble. _But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to Malfoy!_

Thankfully he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice, he would have much rather forgotten. He looked up to see Dolores Umbridge addressing the students. Her round face, that eerily reminded him of a pig, and stubby fingers working to get her point across. Harry glanced around and noticed that most students had already tuned her out, including some of the Slytherins and even teachers._ Strike that I would rather contemplate who I like, instead of listening to her. _

He couldn't wait till they were dismissed to bed, getting up he felt a brush against his leg. Looking down he saw a teenaged fox wandering the hall. He didn't have much time to contemplate why, when a certain gray-eyed Slytherin rushed up to him, "Candace?! There you are! Don't wander off like that, you had us worried! Come on, we need to head to bed. Oh, hello Potter."

Harry opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say. Malfoy allowed a smirk to come to his features, "As much as I enjoy this _conversation_, we need to go." He watched as his arch-rival and the young fox, _Candace_ he remembered, turned and strolled out of the Great Hall. Harry stood stunned; he had just had a _normal_ conversation with Malfoy of all people. _Well it wasn't much of a conversation… I didn't even say anything! _

Arriving in the Slytherin Dormitories Draco, Blaise and Pansy could only watch as Ameretta and Damion searched the place with viciousness. They searched the walls, the bricks on the wall, the paintings on the wall, floor, carpet, couches, the cushions on the couches, the fireplace, the bedrooms, trunks, everything in the trunks, dressers, doors in the dresser, everything in the doors, floorboards, bed, sheets, covers, pillow…..

After about an hour and a half, they completed their searching. "What in Merlin's name are you two looking for?!" asked Draco. "Well your highness, we were making sure everything was 100% safe for you to stay." Replied Ameretta, who was inspecting the wall again. They noticed the young heir's eyes, begin to flicker a light violet. "I have been here for five years, I'm pretty sure it's safe here." He retorted as he made his way to the bathroom.

Draco finally flopped down on his bed, with Candace next to him. He was about to drift off to sleep when his mentors came in. "What are you two doing?" he asked his voice tired from the day. Damion gave him a smile, "Well, we can't let anything happen to you while you sleep, now can we?"

It took the Slytherins tired mind a few minutes to fully process what his mentor had said. He turned to glare at his mentors his gray eyes flecked with violet, "No. I can deal with the arguing… _mostly._ I can learn to deal with all the paranoia, but you cannot watch me while I sleep. Let me have a _little _privacy."

Damion and Ameretta shared a look before answering their young charge, "Alright, but if anything should happen we'll be right down the hall. We will start your training in two days. Goodnight your Highness."

Draco had already turned his face into Candace's soft fur; he mumbled a barely heard, 'night' before nuzzling further into the fox's fur. His mentors both smiled at the display. "Sleep well your Highness." Ameretta whispered, as she and Damion left the young heir to his dreams.


	4. First Day Back

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's_**

**_I Hope i did this right.... this document loader is really confusing. _**

**_I would like to thank everyone who's submitted a review, i can't tell you how happy ot makes me. ^_^_**

**_Again, Reviews are always, always, always welcome!_**

_**Chapter Four:**_ _**First Day Back**_

Harry woke to Ron's gentle shoving; he opened his eyes sleepily, his eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the now open window. "Come on mate, it's time for breakfast!" The Savior of the Wizard World gave a slight shake before exiting his now messy bed. He went down to the common room, where he met Hermione and Neville. Together the four made their way to the Great Hall.

Draco was jolted awake by his two best friends jumping into his bed. "Hurry up, sleepy head, or we're going to miss breakfast!!" cried Pansy jumping up and down on his mattress. "Get up Drake!!!" said Blaise through tears of laughter and possibly pain, considering how both of them wouldn't stop jumping. Draco stumbled out of bed; he stopped only for a minute to find Candace curled up in one of his robes, fast asleep. _Lucky fox._

The young heir sighed at his usual wake up call. As he headed to the bathroom, he heard two voices carrying down the hall, "Will you hurry up?! How long does it take to get ready?! You're a _guy_ for crying out loud! Your worse than a female!" came the voice of his angel mentor, which was soon followed by another, "It isn't my fault you took two freaking hours to get ready!!!! What do you do in here for _two hours_?!!!!"

Draco gave another, more irritated, sigh before stepping into the shower. He turned the water on full blast, trying to wake himself up. Stepping out of the shower, after an unsuccessful attempt to wake up, he shoved his Slytherin robes on, attaching his small blade in his trousers. Looking in the mirror he took one last glance at his gold/violet peppered silver locks. _I guess there not that bad. Actually they look pretty good now that I look at it._

He stepped out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by his two mentor's ever growing voices. "Finally!!! What were you doing in there?! We're going to be late for breakfast!" came Ameretta's annoyed yell. "Don't pin this on me! You're the one who took for ever! All I had time to do was my hair!!" followed Damion's clipped reply. "Oh, get over it Emo Lord! You're such a girl! Hurry up, Draco's waiting!" hollered the angel. "Don't tell me to get over it!! You're the one who took two hours Feather Brain! I barely got out of the shower!"

They approached Draco, still bickering over the shower. _How those two can fight over a shower for 30 minutes straight is beyond me. Maybe it's a gift... _Entering the Great Hall, his two mentors had still yet to be quite. The heir placed himself down in between Blaise and Pansy, and started to gather more sweets onto his plate. The angel behind him noticed this and opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by her young charge, "Don't even think about it. I've had to listen to both of you all morning, and I need my energy."

Harry sat down to his breakfast listening to his friends chatter. Without really any destination in mind, his eyes roamed the Great Hall, only to settle on a gray-eyed Slytherin. His eyes hardened into a glare, as he watched his rival, before taking notice of Malfoy's plate. It was filled with every sweet he could think of, and some he couldn't. He looked back up to see Malfoy looking over at their table; he then looked at Zambini, mumbling something to the young Italian that made him flustered. Malfoy glanced back over to their table with a wry grin on his lips.

Harry quickly averted his eyes, unaware of the heat rising in his cheeks, till he heard Hermione's concern, "Harry, are you okay?" He turned a quick smile to her, "Yeah 'Mione, just a little tired I guess. I'm going to go on ahead. See you in class." Hermione still looked a little worried and very skeptical, but nodded her anyway; trusting Harry will tell her what's wrong when he was ready.

Harry almost bolted out of the Great Hall. _What the hell?! I did not just blush because of Malfoy! No way in all of hell! No, maybe I'm just a little sick, yeah. I just need to cool down, and I'll be okay. What was I thinking? Blushing over Malfoy, ha! Like I would ever do something like that because of the slimy git! _Finally convincing himself that he was just a little sick, he walked into his first class (History of Magic) with a triumphant grin.

Back in the Great Hall, Draco was still mercilessly teasing Blaise, having caught him stealing glances at the Gryffindor table. It gave the Slytherin Ice Prince something to do, other than listen to his mentors constant bickering under their breath. It helped to have enough energy to tease, thanks to his consumption of sweets. Draco just hoped the sugar would last him till lunch, wary of falling asleep in one of his classes from lack of sleep, and he had a certain demon and angel to thank for it. _Next time they sleep WAY further down the hall. That or I'll put a silencing charm over their room. _With those thoughts in mind he headed out of the Great Hall, oblivious to a pair of eyes watching him.

Draco entered the dusty classroom hoping for some nap time, before heading to Uncle Sev's class. Unfortunately, his hopes were evaporated when the angel and demon behind him started inspecting the classroom. The young, tired, and slightly irritated Slytherin gave an inaudible groan as Damion said something to provoke his companion, issuing yet another quarrel. Since actually saying something would make him sound absolutely crazy, he settled for glaring at the two. Naively hoping his glare would shut the two up.

Harry wasn't quite sure why Malfoy was glaring daggers at two empty spaces at the back of the classroom, but hey, what the git did was none of his concern. He turned back to the notes he had been sloppily writing. After a while Malfoy's glare became a little unsettling, especially when he was glaring at empty space. He tried to concentrate on his very boring teacher, when he noticed his Professor looked slightly uncomfortable. Professor Binns had shot a look at the two empty spaces that Malfoy had been glaring at._ Is everybody going crazy? _

He dismissed the thought, and looked back at his two best friends who were, once again, fighting. Neville had told him that after he had left breakfast Hermione had started talking about house unity. Apparently Ron had argued he could never be nice to a vile, evil Slytherin, and thus the fighting had begun….again.

After History of Magic, Draco hurried down to the dungeons for potions. Upon entering Uncle Sev's classroom he felt a little relief wash over him from the cool air of the potions room. The young heir seated himself next to Blaise, with Damion and Ameretta behind him. "What, you're not going to tear the room apart looking for traps?" he asked cynically. His demon mentor looked down at him. "No, Your Highness, we came to the conclusion that we can trust your Godfather where it concerns your safety." The demon's counterpart bent down to whisper in Draco's ear, "Actually Your Highness, your Godfather made it perfectly clear that we weren't allowed to interrupt his lesson or interfere with your learning."The young Slytherin felt a grin on his face, _Uncle Sev, have I ever told you how much I love you? _

The savior of the Wizarding World walked into his most dreaded classroom, potions. Hermione and Ron still refused to talk to one another, putting Harry yet again, in an awkward situation. Heading to his seat he was determined not to look at Malfoy. He plopped down and took his potions book out of his worn school bag. A minute later Snape walked into the classroom. "Now I hope you all remember that there will be no playing in this classroom and _anyone _who disturbs _anybody __**will **_be removed." Snape seemed to direct his statement towards someone behind Malfoy, who exactly, Harry had no idea.

Draco could feel his grin widen as his two mentors nodded their heads. "Now you will all be paired off into groups, who you chose to be your partner I don't care. We will be making a very difficult potion today and I won't tolerate any mischief." Stated his Godfather. Draco's devious Slytherin mind worked quickly, turning over certain partners that would work out _just great. _He had noticed that Granger and Weasley had been fighting. He saw Weasley already paired up with Longbottom and before Granger could move toward Potter, he had made a decision. "Hey Granger, come here." The Slytherin couldn't help but smirk as the Gryffindor looked absolutely startled and confused, before slowly making her way over. Draco leaned over to Blaise and whispered, "Don't screw this up. Oh, and you owe me _big_ time."

Hermione was startled when she heard Malfoy call out her name. She turned a quick glance to Harry, before very, very, slowly walking over to Malfoy. Sure she had said at breakfast that they should try and get to know the other houses, but this was _Malfoy. _When she finally had gotten to his seat she opened her mouth, but it wasn't her voice that left it, "Don't look so shocked Granger, My friend here was wondering if he could partner with someone other than myself. You know new experiences. So sit down and at least _try _to work with him." Finished the drawling voice of Malfoy, as he stood up and strolled past her, headed for Harry's desk.

The entire class watched in shock as The Slytherin Ice Prince made his way over to their Savior's cauldron. Harry, himself sat in astonishment not even moving as Malfoy took the seat next to his. He almost jumped when Malfoy's irritated tone entered his ears, "Hey Potter, have you even heard a word I've said?" Harry looked up to meet Malfoy's stormy-gray eyes and was surprised when he thought he saw specks of violet in them. He dismissed it for a trick of the light. Harry's silence seemed to be enough of an answer to Malfoy; the Slytherin gave a short huff of annoyance and stalked off to the ingredients cabinet. While he was gone, Harry tried to pull himself together. _I can do this. It's just Malfoy. I can handle Malfoy. _Whatever resolve he had built up, went crumbling as the Slytherin headed back to the cauldron.

Draco didn't know what was wrong with Dumbledore's Golden Boy, and frankly he didn't care. So while Potter was doing whatever Potter's did, he looked at the instructions.

_Finely dice Mandrake root and pour into warm cauldron._

The Slytherin went to grab the Mandrake root when his hand unknowingly brushed Potter's. So he hadn't expected Potter to randomly jump two feet in the air, almost knocking him over. He didn't know what Potter's problem was, but he wasn't about to fail because of Potter's strangeness. "Potter, _what _are you doing? Are you _trying _to fail? Or are you just trying to get me to fail? Either way, I refuse to fall short on this potion, so you will get it together and help me. Understand?" The heir waited, as Potter slowly nodded his head. "Good. Now get the Wolfs bane."

Hermione glanced over to Harry's cauldron, hoping he was okay with Malfoy as his partner. Distracted she hadn't noticed the knife she was using getting closer to her hand. "Hey! Granger!" the frantic voice of the Italian barley reached her, only when a strong tanned hand placed itself over hers, did she look over to him. Her eyes met his briefly before she looked down to her hand. She felt her cheeks heat up, suddenly nervous, she spoke hoping her voice didn't squeak, "Um, could you let go of my hand?" For a second she thought she saw a tint of red in his cheeks. _What am I thinking? Oh, bother! Never mind! No matter what, I will prove to them that we can get along! _Zambini quickly let go of her hand, "Be more careful next time Granger." She heard him mumble under his breath; she couldn't fathom why, but felt a smile come to her lips, "I was just a bit distracted that's all."

Harry was nervously stirring the contents of his and Malfoy's cauldron. He didn't know why he had reacted so strongly to Malfoy, all he had did was brush his hand. "Counterclockwise Potter." said his Slytherin partner and arch-rival. Harry nodded mutely, and just did as he was told. _If Malfoy can do this, then so can I! _He looked down to their cauldron to see it had turned a shade of light green. _Exactly what it's suppose to look like! I might actually pass this one!!! _Malfoy put the last of the ingredients into the cauldron, when Snape walked by, his hopes of passing today's class dashed away. The Potion's master leaned over to inspect their cauldron. Harry was ready for him to say that he had failed miserably, when he heard the teacher that had been taunting him for years say, "Well done, Mr. Potter. It seems that having Mr. Malfoy as your partner enables you to get something right."

Harry couldn't decide if he should glare at his teacher, or weep for joy. In the end he decided to do neither, as he looked to his Slytherin partner. His eyes met with the Slytherin; before Harry knew it he had jumped a little in surprise, to notice that his arch-rival's eyes were shining silver. "Malfoy….?" He asked cautiously as if anything he said would ensure certain death. Malfoy rose his left eyebrow in question, "What is it Potter?" Harry took a breath to calm himself; _this is Malfoy for god's sake! I can speak to him like any other person! _"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" He watched as the Slytherins eyes returned to their normal stormy-gray, "My eyes?" After a few seconds, Harry heard Malfoy mumble accusingly, "Damion?"

Harry had no idea who Damion was, but what really scared him though was when he saw flickers of violet appear in Malfoy's eyes. The Slytherin seemed to wait a few seconds as if someone where talking to him. Unknown to him was that he let out a sigh of relief when his rival's eyes returned to normal. "Don't worry about it Golden Boy." He heard the Slytherin say, as he walked away from their now cold cauldron. _Don't worry about it he says! I don't know what your hiding Malfoy, but I'm sure it's nothing good. I will find out! _

Draco stalked over to the Slytherin table. He filled his plate with more sweets before turning to his two mentors. "Explain." His female mentor shifted from side to side, but it was Damion who answered, "Calm down Your Highness. Your eyes are just another quirk that came with your inheritance." said the demon in a laidback monotone. The heir's eyes were turning completely violet, "Calm down?! I've been going around all day with my eyes changing random colors and you want me to be calm?!" The demon let out a sigh, as he tried to reassure his young charge, "if you'll let me explain." The Slytherin before him crossed his arms in the most childish way, and waited impatiently for his explanation. Blaise and Pansy chose this time to walk quietly to their seats, trying to avoid the other three's attention.

"I can't give you the full out history, but what's basically happening is that demon's eyes tend to change color depending on their moods. Depending on how strong the emotion is the color will change shades. For instance, when you're irritated, your eyes turn violet, and when you're very irritated they'll deepen. The color change usually depends on the owner's original eye color, but for every demon, their eyes will turn red when they're in a full blown out rage. Now if they're eyes turn black, they've lost all sense of thought, and won't stop till they see what caused it destroyed. From what I can tell, when you're irritated or angry your eyes turn violet, when you're happy or feel joyous they'll turn silver. Now I'm not sure about the rest of your emotions, but I can take a guess."

The demon glanced at the young heir, happily noting that the violet had begun to reseed from his eyes. Draco nodded for him to continue, "If memory serves correctly, when you are in danger or feel afraid, your eyes will turn gold. At least that's what Zaine's use to do. When you're depressed or feel sadness they'll more than likely turn blue." He looked up to see Draco's eyes had lost most of its violet coloring, but not quite all of it.

The heir turned and plopped gracefully in his seat, quietly processing what his mentor had told him, while popping sweets into his mouth. _So… my eyes turn colors depending on my emotions? Now what the heck am I suppose to do? What can I do? ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Stupid demon side effects! _

The next few classes went by without much problems considering, the angel and demon were unusually quite. Before the Slytherin knew it, he was headed to bed. He had finally forgiven his mentors a few minutes ago. Draco had just gotten out of the bathroom when his mentors greeted him. The angel smiled at him and the look in her eye slightly unnerved the young heir. "Well Your Highness, your lessons with me and Emo Lord over there will start tomorrow. You'll have lessons on Tuesday's and Thursday's so you have time for your regular classes."

Draco gave a groan, and the angel's smile widened. "Don't worry! You'll finally get to try out your angel wings!" she exclaimed. The Slytherin gave another groan, before gracefully collapsing on his bed. _Great not only do I have extra lessons, but I have class with that creepy lady for DADA. Oh, how wonderful my life has become._


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

**_Author's note: I am deeply sorry for the long wait, i have very good reasons, but i believe they would bore you. Just please understand that it will be difficult for me to update for a while, but I WILL UPDATE._**

**_On another note- I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, it means a lot to me. So please review, I'd love to here your opinions, so without adu, i give you the long awaited (or not so long awaited, whichever) chapter 5!_**

_**Chapter Five: Defense Against The Dark Arts**_

Candace woke with her master's face buried in her fur. The young mischievous fox turned towards her master, and before he knew it she had pounced on him, and proceeded to wake him up with constant licking assaulting his face. Her young master was finally up, light laughter coming from the teen curtsey of her antics. Her master's hand came up and gently scratched her behind her ears. The young fox tilted her head into her master's warm hand. "Morning to you too, Candace," came her master's voice laced with sleep. Her master clumsily made his way to the bathroom, bumping into a few things on the way. _Silly master._

Draco stumbled out of bed, having little more sleep than the night before. Turning the water on full blast, he cringed when remembering he not only started his new lessons today, but he also had class with the creepy woman. He could already hear his two mentors arguing down the hallway. Strapping on his hidden blade, Draco went to meet his mentors as they headed for breakfast. Stacking his plate full of sweets, his mind drifted to his mother and father. His mind being so far away as it was, he didn't notice a beautiful black raven make its way to him.

The young heir, still far off, sent a glare Blaise's way when the Italian nudged him in the ribs. Blaise tilted his head to the black raven waiting patiently in front of Draco. Finally noticing the creature, he took the letter the raven was sent to deliver. Giving the Raven some of his breakfast and a few shillings, he opened the letter to see his mother's beautiful aristocrat handwriting.

_Dear Angel,_

_I hope your first day back was agreeable with you. I already miss you, and you haven't been gone a week. Please try and eat a decent meal while your away, lord knows it's hard enough to get your father to eat anything healthy. I swear you two will be the death of me._

_How are Damion and Ameretta doing? Still bickering I presume? Don't let it get to you angel, they really do only have your best interests at heart. Do write soon, your father is sick with worry for you, knowing Voldemort has returned and if he continues pacing, I fear he will create a trench in our sitting room._

_Please give Severus my dearest regards, and tell the twins to behave. Say hello to Blaise and Pansy for us, and angel, please be safe. Remember I and your father are always here, and we love you more than anything. _

_I will write again soon._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa Cairn Alshu Malfoy-Shadwell _

Draco felt a smile tug at his lips, re-reading his mother's letter. This small pleasure was soon gone as Theodore Nott's voice reached him, "What's that Malfoy? A love letter maybe? Like anyone would like you. Or is it possibly orders from the Dark Lord? Not that he'd think you anything special, the only interest he would ever have in you is your mother."

The Slytherin table had gone quite, when Nott had approached. Now the entire Great Hall sat waiting for the heir's reply. Nott's two goons Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him and let out a small snicker. Draco's smile turned pleasantly cold underlying all the danger Nott now placed himself in, "Jealousy is not a good color on you Nott. Or are you perhaps suggesting something pertaining to my mother? I'm sorry to disappoint, but she's already married and prefers men with more common sense than a mere monkey or is monkey an over-estimating adjective to describe you?" finished the Slytherin Ice Prince, his smile still as cold and dangerous as before. Everyone knew, even the Golden trio knew, that no one could ever win a battle with words against the Slytherin Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy.

The two simpletons behind Nott, had stopped their snickering and where now looking at the Slytherin Ice Prince with a mixture of horror, confusion, and anger. Nott himself kept his face blank, but the young heir knew he had won this verbal fight from the look in Nott's eyes. "You better watch it this year Malfoy; things are going to begin changing starting with you." Draco's smile turned into a malicious grin, "Is that a threat or a promise dear monkey? Or are you planning on having your two apes' handle it for you? Or is it that you want the honor of dueling me at this very moment?" Nott and his two drudges had their wands pointing at the heir's heart the minute he finished speaking. Draco, still seated, plucked a strawberry from his plate and popped it in his mouth, he made no move towards his wand. "Three against one? Are you that doubtful of your own dueling ability that you need others to help you threaten someone into a duel, much less actual fight in one?"

"Igneous P…" Nott was lifted off his feet in a matter of seconds as he flew backwards, his back slamming against the opposite side the Great Hall. As one the entire hall turned their eyes back to the Slytherin table, horrified expression's were on half the Hogwarts population as, Draco took another strawberry from his plate, reclining in his chair to drop the sweet morsel into his mouth. Beside him Blaise and Pansy returned their wands into the folds of their robes. After 2 minutes of nothing but the sound of Draco munching on his sweets, the Great Hall erupted in what muggles could only call chaos.

The angel behind Draco felt a smile tug at her lips. Beside her she heard Damion chuckle. She was ready to playfully backhand him, when the demon suddenly tensed. She watched as his entire body went from relaxed to battle ready and his obsidian eyes searched the hall with what only could be called suspicion, perplexed and slightly surprised by the action, she immediately put herself in battle mode and began searching the hall for anything that could possibly put her lazy, laid-back partner in such a state. About to give up on the search and declare the demon paranoid, she felt a calculating stare directed at their small group. Her body tensed, as she started a new, slightly more frantic search of what she know knew to be responsible for her partner's behavior.

No longer sensing any danger towards their charge Ameretta turned to her companion, the demon only closed his eyes and shook his head. "Later, right now we need to get Draco to class." Ameretta just watched as he bent down to whisper something into the heir's ear, she was surprised when traces of silver slipped into the young heirs eyes.

Draco watched nonchalantly as Nott stormed out of the Great Hall, Blaise and Pansy returned to their seats beside him. _That idiot Nott. Now I have to worry about this too…._ The heir's eyes lazily wandered the Great Hall, with no particular destination in mind, when he unintentionally locked eyes with Potter. It took only about a second for Draco to avert his eyes elsewhere, remembering yesterday's slip up with the Golden Boy. The 'oh so perfect Potter' had caught his eyes changing when his god father had praised him. _The dummy probably thinks I'm hiding some dangerous secret that will one day destroy the world or something, and he'll probably try to figure it out… just what I freaking needed! The Great Potter tailing me everywhere!_ He turned his attention back to his pile of sweets, his eyes no longer wandering. Lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped when he heard his mentor's voice in his ear, "Well done your majesty, your father would be proud, but it's almost tome for your classes to begin and we can't have his highness missing _too much_ class." The heir didn't have to see demon to visualize the smirk he most likely had on his lips. The mention of his father gave him a warm feeling, his eyes were probably shades of silver, but at the moment he didn't care.

Harry barely paid any attention to Hermione or Ron, seeing as how they were still fighting about House unity of all things. No Harry's mind was filled with one stupid Slytherin that seemed to have a secret he wasn't willing to tell, and it made him irritated. How was it, that after all the weird things he's been through Malfoy can still annoy him enough to get him in this state without even doing anything?! _This is all bloody Malfoy's fault! He's the one whose eyes changed, he's the one who came back with that weird attitude, he's the one with the secret, and he's the one who looked good enough to eat at breakfast, no stop! I am not thinking that! No, no, no! _Harry's silent ranting was cut off short when Professor Sprout entered the room.

Harry looked down at his schedule as lunch came and went uneventfully. He had Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherins next. He groaned, _great not only do I have that toad for a teacher, but I have to deal with Malfoy as well!_ Another groan escaped him, but this time it was followed by a drawling voice that could only belong to one person, "What's wrong Potter? Just because you're the Savior of all of us doesn't mean you can _not_ go to class. Sadly you must suffer with the rest of us." The trio spun to face Malfoy, Pansy, and a tall Italian boy, Ron jumped up to defend him only to be stopped by Hermione, "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked as calmly as she could, determined to show Ron, what house unity could do. "I would like to get to class before our new professor decides to deduct house points for being late, but seeing as how you three are in front of us, we can only go so fast, unless you wish to be pushed aside. And I think pushing you aside would be rather childish, and would hinder your pretty dream of house unity, cupcake."

Now the trio stood outside the classroom with pure shock etched on their faces as the Slytherin Trio moved past them. They officially believed the Draco Malfoy had either lost his mind or he was up to something. He had just called Hermione, "cupcake."

After the initial shock was over, Harry looked toward his female companion, and was mildly surprised to see a small smile on her lips. Before she turned on Ron, "See, if Malfoy can do it, then so can you! What's so hard about putting aside some differences?" Harry feared another argument about to come, so he pushed both his friends inside the classroom with him following right behind.

Draco took his seat next to Blaise with a smirk plastered on his face. The expressions on the Golden Trio's faces were priceless!!!! Blaise also had a similar smirk in place, "Couldn't help it could you?" The silver-haired teen turned to his companion, the mischievous glint in his eyes more prominent as hints of silver colored his eyes. Whatever witty comment the Slytherin was about to say, was cut short when the creepy women from the welcoming feast entered the classroom. Both smirks disappeared in an instant, replaced by cold, indifferent masks. "Well good afternoon!" she said, as only a few people mumbled back a response she continued, "Now that won't do, I would like you to reply more enthusiastically. We'll try again shall we, Good afternoon class." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that caused the heir to shutter.

After the insufferable women's unbearable voice said, "Wands away" Draco tried tuned her out, thinking of anything but where he was, he was pondering on whether to just take a quick nap. His mind was becoming cloudy, and his vision more blurry, until Potter's voice broke through his hazy mind, "It was murder." His head, which had been resting on Blaise's shoulder, whipped up to look at Potter. The memory of fire and screams flashed through his mind.

Noticing his startled friend Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. The heir's eyes searched Blaise's, hints of fearful gold decorating his stormy grey eyes. "It's okay Drake, we're in a classroom. You were just dozing off. You're safe here." Blaise waited till he saw all traces of gold leave Draco's eyes, before trying to reassure himself that his Best friend was back in the present. The Italian felt the confused and worried stares of Draco's mentors, but ignored them, Draco would tell them when and only when he felt like it.

As soon as Draco came back to the present, he heard the classroom door slam which succeeded in making him jump slightly. He quickly put up his Unquestionable Ice Prince façade, but unfortunately his new teacher noticed his reaction, "Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?" her sugar coated voice gone, replaced with something to akin to disgust in her voice. _What's her problem? _"Nothing Professor, Potter just startled me." Draco hoped that would be the end of the conversation, sadly luck decided to take a vacation on him, "One would not be so startled, if you were not dozing off Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you start paying attention before you end up in detention with Mr. Potter, that is if you're capable of doing such extraordinary things." Draco could feel his irritation spike, keeping calm, as not to let his eyes change he answered his Professor in a mimic of her own bitter sweet voice, "Well Professor, if the material the ministry wishes the Hogwarts students to read, had not been so inaccurate, useless, and boring, one might not find themselves dozing off." After finishing his sentence Draco returned to his seat beside Blaise, who only closed his eyes, and shook his head with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you perhaps suggesting that the ministry does not know how to properly educate children?" asked Umbridge. Apparently the conversation had indeed not ended. _What is wrong with her? _"No, I am simply stating that this particular piece of literature that the ministry so kindly handpicked for us is inaccurate. Though more to the point, if there is no use for our wands as you have so graciously informed us, then why exactly are we here?" Draco knew he was probably going to land himself in detention with bloody Potter, but he didn't like the way Umbridge looked at him with such disgust written all over her toad like face. "As I have told Mrs. Patil, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough…."

"..But Professor, surely the Department of Education at the ministry knows that, some students learn better in hand on experiences, and others learn by example. No matter if they '_have studied the theory hard enough'_ they won't get it. Or am I mistaken about the Department of Education's knowledge of the basics of teaching?" to be honest the young Slytherin was becoming rather irritated, he was sure his eyes now had specks of violet in them. _I don't care if get detention at this point, but I've already had to fight with that buffoon Nott, dealt with Ameretta and Damion's arguing first thing this morning, and I do not need a teacher that I don't even know, degrading me like that. Bring It on Queen of the toads, Screw the consequences!_

"Mr. Malfoy if you continue you absurd talking I will be forced to give you detention, and I promise you I _will not_ be lenient, least of all with someone such as yourself." The smile she had on after finishing could only be described as deranged. _Someone such as myself?! What exactly is she trying to imply? I'm sorry Uncle Sev. I know you told me to try and get along with her, but….._ What Draco said then was the detention breaker, "I'm sorry to inform you Professor, but _someone such as I_ know this piece of literature is completely useless, and won't help us at all. Apparently the ministry made the mistake of making someone like you an employee. Or this useless and time consuming conversation would never have happened, but apparently they did. Perhaps they should find whoever employed you and recommend them to the nearest mental facility, because I'm afraid St. Mungo's isn't equipped to handle the insane."

The entire classroom stood in silence, all but a snickering demon and angel behind him and Blaise trying to muffle his laughter. Umbridge sat behind her desk silently fuming, "Mr. Malfoy, you will be sharing detention with Mr. Potter plus two extra weeks afterwards. Now remove yourself from my classroom." Each word was grinded out through her teeth. Draco stood, but he wasn't quite finished, "It would be my pleasure to leave this god forsaken room, Professor. Thank you for infinite wisdom that you have bestowed upon me, I now know that our esteemed ministry has begun to hire only professional crazies, who cannot distinguish reality from their own desires."

_Now I'm finished. _Draco gave his new Professor a grin, and before sweeping out the door with inhuman grace that only a Malfoy could ever possess he said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Professor." With that the door to the classroom once again closed, with a soft click that resounded throughout the entire classroom. Draco sensed his mentors behind him, but before he could speak Damion cut him off, "Now that's what I wanted to see, a hag put in her place! That was brilliant your highness!" If the young heir was surprised, he was even more so when his angel mentor broke into a smile, "For once I agree with you, that accursed bat got what she deserved. Well done your highness."

Seeing as his mentors were not there to scold him, his eyes slowly returned to his original stormy-gray before he asked, "Well seeing as how I have an entire class period to waste, how about my first lesson?" The heir's two mentors looked at one another, shrugged, then said, "Okay, ask us one question, and we'll answer it for you before we begin." Draco didn't have to think long for a question to drift into his mind, "Most people have their inheritance at age sixteen or seventeen, why did mine come a year early?" he watched as Ameretta gave Damion a look he couldn't quite place before answering, "You would pick the toughest question first your highness. The truth is, you are Zaine's reincarnation and are promised the throne of both our worlds. We have been alive, centuries after Zaine's death, training the descendents of the Legend, but this time…." The angel had stopped for a brief moment, casting a glance at the demon. "But what?" asked Draco, slightly wary of her answer. The angel looked back to Draco, a sadness he could not place in her eyes, "this is the last time your highness, after this war we are no longer promised immortality. This war will be the last we live in, so your inheritance came a bit earlier than is usual. And now that you have your Inheritance, the others of the Legend will be coming into theirs in the near future."

Understanding dawned on the Slytherin, "You mean, after this war, you have every chance of dying like any other mortal?" Damion nodded giving the young heir a small smile, "Yes, after this war, we will be able to die like any other human." Just as Draco had another question on his lips, Damion continued, "I'm sorry to cut your first lesson so short, but we did not expect you to ask such a question so soon. We will continue your lessons later this week, but I believe you need to get to your next class." The young Slytherin was about to protest, when the demon ruffled his hair. "Go on your highness, we will be fine." Draco pouted, trying to 'fix' his hair, before knowing that in this fight he, would have no choice but to yield.

Harry was still furious with Umbridge at dinner, until he heard what had happened after he had left. Apparently Umbridge had some sort of grudge against Malfoy, and according to his ears, Malfoy didn't particularly like her either. He had never dreamed that Malfoy, the junior death eater in training would say something like that to a person with power in the ministry. Especially considering his father's own position. Though he had to admit the comment about the mental facility was good. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, his gaze landing on the silver-haired teen that had been filling his thoughts lately. He still had his suspicions that the teen was up to something, but his respect for the git had gone up, however slight it may have been. He felt his cheeks heat up as Malfoy looked up from his plate, to lock eyes with him. He turned his eyes away from the Slytherin, and announced he was heading to bed.

When he finally laid down into the soft sheets, his mind was still focused on Malfoy. _Geez, how the bloody hell am I suppose to have detention with him, when I can't seem to get him out of my head, when he's nowhere in sight?!!!_


	6. Detention with Umbridge

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Author's Note- Sorry about any typo's in the last chapter, i was up till really late doing that one. I would like to thank all my wonderful readers, and my even more wonderful reviewer's. I absolutly love reading all of your thoughts and opinions!! Feel free to ask questions on anything i'v made unclear, and i'll try to recitfy it later in the story._**

**_Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and really.... there WANTED.... so feel free to review to your hearts content ^_^_**

_**Forgotten Memories**_

_**Before The Tempest**_

_**Chapter Six Detention with Umbridge **_

_He sat crossed legged on the bed, looking around her room, with childish innocence. The small five year old, felt his eyes begin to droop, getting tired of waiting. As he fell back onto the bed with a thud, the door slid open. _

_She walked into her room, seeing the young boy lying in her bed, "Draco, what are you doing?" she asked suppressing the giggle that wanted to escape her. The boy in question sat up, his stormy gray eyes, looked at her in accusation, "You're late!!!!" he then proceeded to pout, crossing his tiny arms crossed in front of him. The older teen, let out a small chuckle, ruffling the boy's silver hair. "Sorry Draco. Forgive me?" _

_The boy continued to pout, giving her an "hmph," in response. The girl gave him a wry grin, "Well, seeing as how you're so angry with me, you probably wouldn't want the present I have for you." She watched Draco's stormy-gray eyes light up and a smile spread. "I forgive you Rach."_

_The teen only laughed as she ruffled Draco's hair once again. The five year old gave a yelp as his hands came to his hair. "Come on little dragon, do you want your present or not?"Draco's hands stopped mid-way to his hair, he let them drop back to his sides as he nodded vigorously. "Okay put your hands together like this," she showed him, putting her own hands up, "and say, 'videor'."_

_Draco did as he was told excitement and anticipation in his eyes as he put his small hands together and said, "Videor!" A small puff of blue smoke appeared in his hands. The smoke disappeared as quickly as it had come, revealing a small wrapped package in his hands._

_The five year old looked down in awe, surprise evident in the child's eyes. "How did you do that Rach? Did you use magic?" the teen across from him only smiled mysteriously before prompting him to open the package in his hands. Draco didn't need much encouragement, as he had it open within seconds._

_Draco looked at the thing in his small hands with fascination, "It's beautiful!!!!" he exclaimed in a wonderment of the jewelry in his hands. With the quick mind of a Malfoy at such a young age, and with the energy of any other five year old, Draco laid his new necklace down, and tackled the teen on the other side of the bed. "Thank you Rach!"After he toppled the teen over, they both laid there, feeling too comfortable to bother getting up. The five year old could feel his eyes getting heavy again, as he started to drift into sleep. The last thing he heard was the teen's voice whispering in his ear, "Always keep it with you, it will protect you when I'm not there. Promise me you'll always have it."_

_The five year old looked at the teen with sleepy eyes, "I promise." He said, before succumbing to sleep entirely. _

Draco woke with a sharp gasp, his heavy breathing being the only thing he could hear, he slowly closed his eyes. A shift next to him had his eyes reopening, to look down at the small fox that shared his bed. Her sleepy eyes met his own, as she silently questioned his sudden movements. Draco allowed a small smile in what he hoped to be reassurance. The young fox seemed to except it, as she nestled her head back into the warmth of the sheets.

The young Slytherin on the other hand, couldn't go back to sleep as easily as his companion seemed to. Seeing as he was suppose to get up in another hour or so, he gave up on trying to go back to sleep. _Ugh, stupid Potter for bringing up old memories intentional or not, and stupid Toad Queen for giving me detention._ Deciding he had some time to waste before showering, he made his way to his trunk, which lay in the corner of his room. Opening it quietly, as not to wake the fox on his bed, he began to rummage through it.

He finally extracted an old wooden box from his trunk; he felt a small smile on his lips as he opened it. Open seeing the necklace inside, he was sure his eyes had changed _some _color. The necklace inside was as beautiful as the first day he was given it, two twin dragons encircling a symbol he still could not figure out. His fingers began tracing over the symbol's texture. _I guess I have no choice but to wear it now, this year has already proven to be very taxing, and_ _I promised Rachel._

Harry arrived in the Great Hall, taking a seat far away from the bickering Hermione and Ron. Harry ignored his two best friends, as his eyes searched for a mop of silver hair and a pair of stormy-gray eyes. Once he caught sight of the Slytherin sitting down, he continued to stare at him.

The previous night he had declared to himself, that he would figure out what Malfoy was hiding, no matter what. He already figured that Malfoy would try and do something to get into Voldemort's good graces, and now he was determined to find out what. Carrying on with his staring, he jumped when Hermione touched his shoulder, "Is something wrong Harry?" He shook his head, "It's nothing." He answered as his eyes finally landed on his food, missing the look in Hermione's eyes.

Draco let out a sigh as he headed to potions; he knew his godfather would be irritated with him for getting detention, and would probably give him a good rant about it later on. Damion and Ameretta were unusually quiet, but then that was explanatory, seeing as how he was still very furious with them.

**2 Hours ago**

"That's not my fault!!! You're the one who insisted we check every bloody where!!! Bloody paranoid bird!!!We've been checking the perimeter of this accursedly huge castle for the past two nights!!! Of course I'm going to be cranky!!!" accused Damion rather loudly as Draco's two mentors where once again fighting.

"Well get use to it, we still have to question the staff!" retorted Ameretta. The statement made the young heir stop and turn towards his two mentors, "Question the staff? Why would you need to do that?" he asked suspicion laced in every word. He heard the angel swear under her breath, as her demon companion sent her a glare. Draco waited for an answer, only to have it come from his best friend Blaise, "Didn't you know Drake? They've already 'questioned' me, Pansy, the twins, your parents, and Professor Snape." Pansy, who was walking beside the Italian scoffed, "More like interrogated." She whispered.

Draco turned on his mentors, "Interrogated? Why did you interrogate my family, and two best friends?!" he had kept his cold, emotionless, façade up for a while, but it immediately dropped upon hearing his family had been interrogated by his mentors. "You need to understand Your Highness; we don't trust very easily, even those who are the furthest away from suspicion need to be questioned. We will not allow a betrayal or spy to cause you harm," came the voice of his demon mentor, Damion. "What is that suppose to mean? Are you trying to imply that my family would try to hurt me?! Or that Blaise or Pansy would?!" He waited for his mentor's reply, and when he was met with silence, he did the only thing a Malfoy could do, he ignored them. Now he had to try and suppress the violet color that was slipping into his eyes.

**Now**

So, still ignoring his mentor's, Draco walked into his godfather's classroom. As he took his seat, his godfather appeared. The class was quickly silenced, as Snape gave out the directions, and then came the naming of pairs. _Please not Potter, anyone but Potter, not him, I promise I'll try and get along with the Toad Queen, just don't pair me up with Potter, he's probably got some insane idea in his head that I have something dangerous to hide that will somehow help the psychotic wizard that calls himself Voldemort!!!_

While the heir went on his head, Snape had come down to the last couple of pairs, "Longbottom, Parkinson." Longbottom had gotten up, and made his way unsurely to Pansy's cauldron. "Weasley, Greengrass." A look of disgust came over both of them as one made their way to the other. "Granger, Zambini." Oddly enough for anyone who was watching, Granger had made her way to the Slytherin's cauldron with what one could swear was a bounce in her step. Draco, who was still silently ranting about how stupid and paranoid Gryffindor's and Potter's were, finally heard his name, "Malfoy, Potter."

The Slytherin looked up in shock at his godfather, who he could have sworn smirked at him. _This is punishment for detention isn't it!!! Well you can forget the getting along with the Toad Queen I promised!!! _

Snape stopped in front of his silently fuming godson, "Mr. Malfoy, would you please go to Potter's cauldron, and I would like to speak to after class." Severus watched as his godson nodded, with a small pout on his lips. The moody Potions Professor could have almost smiled at his godson's childish behavior, but that would ruin his image.

Harry waited next to his cauldron, as he watched Malfoy make his way to his cauldron. He wasn't quite sure what his body was doing, but he knew that it was probably unusual to have to tell yourself to breathe. Harry finally looked up to see Malfoy standing in front of his cauldron, his gray eyes staring into his own emerald ones. "Alright Potter, empty your silly little brain of all ideas about me right now. I'm willing to call a temporary truce for the sake of this potion, and seeing as how you need this grade, I doubt you're willing to argue." Stated Malfoy, who, from what Harry could tell, was just as irritated as himself.

Harry only gave him a silent nod of agreement, before Malfoy made his way to the storage room, getting their ingredients. While Harry had a few minutes to himself, he tried to calm himself down, berating himself to act normally. He was so busy with his silent thoughts that he jumped when Malfoy dropped the ingredients onto their work station. Malfoy turned to him with a smirk on his face, "There, now we're even for yesterday."

Harry didn't quite know what that was supposed to mean, but he kept his mouth shut. Malfoy told him to go warm up the cauldron, while he prepared the ingredients. As the Gryffindor began to warm the cauldron, he found himself watching the Slytherin's hands as they diced, and skinned. It almost looked as if Malfoy's hands were dancing as he prepared the ingredients. When Malfoy's hands stopped, Harry found himself slightly disappointed; he immediately brushed off the feeling as Malfoy began to instruct him.

"Alright, after I put the roots in, you stir it counter clockwise for 15 minutes, then I will add the wolfs bane." Harry again only silently nodded, it seemed to be the only thing he could do around the silver-haired Slytherin. After 45 minutes of following Malfoy's instructions, Harry noticed that he was adding and subtracting some step's to the directions, he watched as Malfoy picked up a vial, and inspected it with critical gray eyes. After a second of scrutinizing the bottle, Malfoy made his way to their cauldron and poured the mercury liquid into the cauldron. As the Slytherin bent down to inspect the cauldron, Harry caught a glint of silver, reflecting from the silver-haired boy. When Malfoy was finished checking their cauldron, the raven understood what had caught the light, there on Malfoy's neck, hung a necklace.

Unfortunately Nott seemed to have noticed as well, "I didn't know Malfoy's wear jewelry?" he said load enough for Malfoy to hear, the Ice Prince seemed to pause before bringing his hands up to the necklace he wore, and shoving it back under his shirt. Harry felt somewhat curious, as to what the necklace looked like, seeing as how Malfoy had made it disappear before he could get a good look at it. His Slytherin partner seemed to have ignored Nott, in favor of instructing Harry to stir clockwise three times. The Gryffindor glanced at Nott, to see a scowl cross his face before continuing with his own potion. Harry couldn't help but smirk at him, he didn't know why, but he was happy that Nott hadn't gotten any recognition from his current potion's partner.

The time to stop came too soon as Harry heard Snape give out the last instructions, "Put your things down, and books away. Fill a vial with your potion and hand it to me on the way out…. And Mr. Malfoy, please stay after class. There is something I would like to discuss with you." He heard the Slytherin beside him let out an irritated sigh, while he bottled up their potion. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione before leaving the classroom, "Hey guys, you go on ahead, I forgot my potions book." Ron nodded, and swept out of the classroom, but Hermione gave him a look that told him, she really knew why he was staying behind.

After they had both left, Harry stood outside the door and strained his ears to hear what was being said, "I thought I told you _not_ to do anything that would give her reason to single you out? You listen almost as well as your mother!" _Snape, _"She's the one who started it, what did I ever do to her? I haven't ever met her and she seems to hate me. That's not my problem!!" _and that would be Malfoy._ Harry heard Snape give a load sigh, "Draco, that woman hates half-breeds, and considering what you are she won't stop at anything to get under your skin, and when she does, she'll find a way to expel you." "…_considering what you are…?" What does that mean?_ "You'll have to go to detention, there's no way around it, and you two…." Snape seemed to stop for a moment as if addressing someone else. _"…you two…?" there's only him and Malfoy in there…_ "You two will not be accompanying him, he will go by himself. He does not need you shadowing him everywhere he goes."

Harry pulled away from the door, instead of the answer's he had hoped for, he had nothing but more questions and the reassuring thought that his potion's master was now delusional.

Lunch came and went without incident for the Gryffindor, just like his lessons then on, and now it was time for diner. Harry entered the Great Hall, and immediately searched for his Slytherin rival. Finding him with a pile of sweets on his plate, Harry turned to his own table, seeing that once again that his two best friends refused to speak to one another.

Draco watched as the Golden Boy, made his way to his table. The heir barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes; His two mentors' had remained quite, a pleasant change from the constant bickering. Letting his thoughts drift, he almost jumped at the warm hand that fell on his shoulder, "Hey Drake, diner's over. You want me to walk you to detention?" Draco looked up to see the Italian above him. "No, its okay Blaise, I should be able to get there on my own." He gave Blaise a weak smile, not really having the energy to put any effort into it.

His best friend looked down at him skeptically, "Drake, you've lived in your house for fourteen years, and you still manage to get lost in your own home. We've only been at Hogwarts for five, and you expect me to believe you won't get lost?" Blaise watched as a tiny shade of pink decorated his best friend's cheeks as he mumbled, "I'll be fine Blaise…" The Italian couldn't help but think that if Pansy was here she would of glomped the Slytherin.

He let out a sigh, "You know we worry about you Drake, me, Pansy, your parent's, even the twins. You may be able to fool the entire school about your invincibility, but not us and now that Nott's been acting up…." Blaise stopped his mini-rant, when Draco gave him another weak smile, "I know Blaise, but having people follow me around everywhere get's tiring. You know I would never want any of you to worry needlessly about me, and I may not be invincible, but I can take on anything our peer's or the Toad Queen can throw at me. I am Malfoy you know." Draco's weak smile turned into a mischievous grin that Blaise swore he got from the twins. The Italian shook his head at his friend, _that's not what we're worried about_ but he silently agreed not to accompany him.

The Slytherin made his way through the corridors, trying to remember where Umbridge's office was. Without taking much notice of his surrounding's, so only when they collided did he see the person coming in the opposite direction. Draco landed with a thud on the ground, yanking him out of his thoughts. A hand extended toward him, and he took it without a second thought. Now that the heir was on his feet, he took in the person he had collided with. The boy was slightly taller than him, with black locks falling to the nape of his neck. He had beautiful pale skin and his eyes seemed almost golden. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, hope you're not injured." The stranger's voice was deeper than he had expected, and it had almost a hypnotizing melody to it. "Um, no, no I'm fine."

The stranger laughed before speaking again, "Oh, that's good. I'm Jacob Clearwater, at your service." Draco nodded, "Pleasure, but could you kindly let go of my hand?" Jacob laughed again, releasing the silver-haired Slytherin's hand, "So where are you going Mr…." The heir was hesitant to give Jacob his name, though he seemed a good enough person, he couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive, "Draco, Draco Malfoy." Jacob grinned at him, and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine, whether it was from fear or the cold he would never admit. "I'm trying to get to Professor Umbridge's office." Draco figured that he might as well have Jacob show him where the office was, before he got lost again… _curse my lousy sense of direction…_

Jacob's grin seemed to broaden, but Draco couldn't be sure, "Well, then please allow me to escort you to your destination." Before the stunned Slytherin could react Jacob had taken his hand once again and led him to Umbridge's office, where Potter seemed to be waiting.

Harry watched as a very pretty boy he had never seen before led a confused Malfoy toward him. The only problem he had was that he thought Malfoy looked kind of cute with that dazed expression on his face, and was a little jealous of the beautiful stranger leading him by the hand. Harry shook the thoughts out of his head as the stranger said goodbye to Malfoy, but while he was leaving he turned and seemed to smirk at the Gryffindor. Harry felt a spike of irritation rise in his chest, but he reigned it back in before turning to Malfoy, "Did you lose your way Malfoy?" the question came out in a more playful tone than he had wanted, but it turned out to be worth it when Malfoy for probably the very first time in history, grinned at Harry without any sort of malice, "Very funny Potter, I just want to get this detention over with. I don't want to spend any more time with that Toad Queen than necessary, do you not agree?"

Harry took in a breath before answering, "yeah, wait no, no yes, bloody hell Malfoy, ask a direct question!!!" the Slytherin's grin never wavered, "Calm yourself Potter, continue acting so civilly towards me, and people might start to think we don't hate each other. Shall we get this over with?" Harry fought the heat that rose up in his cheeks, and stubbornly tried to ignore the silver-haired teen which proved to be difficult seeing as he was walking right next to him. Malfoy knocked on the wooden door in front of them, "Come in." came that sickeningly sweet voice, he felt Malfoy suppress a shudder beside him, as he opened the door to their detention.

Umbridge sat behind her desk, with the fireplace giving the illusion of warmth, to the cold classroom. She beckoned them forward, the grin Malfoy had worn only seconds before entering, was now replaced by a cold stoic mask of indifference, a look Harry was familiar with. Umbridge gave them a tight disgusting smile, "You two will be writing lines, Mr. Potter, you will write, _I must not tell lies, _and Mr. Malfoy…." She turned her eyes on the Slytherin beside him, "you will write, _Trial by Fire." _The triumphant grin she wore sent a shiver down Harry's spine, he turned to Malfoy, the only indication that he had heard her was a slight raise of an elegant eyebrow, and a miniscule widening of his now cold gray eyes that glared at the woman. The _thing_ behind the desk continued, "Don't worry about ink, I will tell you when I think your punishment has _sunken in._"

Both of them took a seat at the two provided desks, beside each other. They picked up the quills lying on their desks, and put the tip at the edge of the parchment. After Harry had written the first three words, he felt a sharp pain erupt through his hand. He looked down to find his handwriting embedded in his hand. He glanced over at Malfoy to find the Slytherin was experiencing the same thing. "Is something wrong boys?" both him and Malfoy seemed to share a look that said, "_Don't say anything." _Harry shook his head, and they both continued. Harry and Malfoy wrote for hours, each new word making their hands numb, when finally Umbridge called them to stop. She rose and instructed them to present their hands. After she had declared them done for the night, both teens rushed out of the office.

Draco was furious, _that witch!!! How did she know about that?!!!! It should have been erased from the ministry records!!! And my hand is throbbing!!!! _He glanced over at Potter's hands which were as red as his own. Then a terrified thought crossed his mind_ I don't remember the way to the common room!!!!!! Shit, shit, shit, shit. Now what am I suppose to do?! I can't ask Potter?!!! But… if I don't I might not ever find the common room. Why was I cursed with no sense of direction? Why? Wait does Potter even know the way to his common room?_ Before he could panic over that new piece of information, he recalled that Potter and Weasley had followed him the one time he now Draco had to swallow his pride and ask Potter of all people where his common room was. _God this is so humiliating… _

Harry watched as Malfoy took a gulp of air as if about to confess something, when the Slytherin surprised him, "Um, Potter?" The Gryffindor looked at Malfoy expectantly, the silver-haired youth gave a defeated sigh, "I don't remember where my common room is, and since I know you and Weasley followed me second year, you could just remind me." The confession shocked Harry more than he was willing to admit, he must have looked like an idiot, with his mouth slightly open and his eyes disbelieving. Malfoy gave an annoyed huff, covering up the moment of vulnerability he had allowed his rival to see, "Never mind, I'll search for it myself. I knew I should never had asked you."

Malfoy turned and stalked off, before stopping at an intersection, Harry had regained his composure and felt a smile tug at his lips, the throbbing in his hand forgotten. "Malfoy, wait! I'll show you to your common room." Now it was the Slytherin's turn to look at Harry dumbfounded, Harry thought Malfoy looked cute that way to, before mindlessly taking his hand and leading his down the corridor. If he had looked back he would have seen the shock on the Slytherin's eyes and the light blush that adorned his cheeks.

After Harry had escorted Malfoy back to his common room, and the Slytherin had given him the most awkward thank you in his fifteen years of life, he finally arrived back in his own common room. He fell onto his bed, careful not to wake the snoring Ron next to him. As Harry drifted off to sleep, he finally confessed to himself something he had been vigorously been denying since the beginning of the term. _I'm attracted to Draco Bloody Malfoy!!!!!_

Draco was lying in his bed after Potter had led him back to his common room.

**Flashback – Three minutes ago**

Potter stood outside the portrait that led to the Slytherin common rooms, not use to thanking people he usually teased; he unconsciously turned his head to where his silver bangs hid his eyes, "Thanks Potter." The Gryffindor had actually chuckled, _chuckled!!!_ "Goodnight Malfoy."

**Now**

The heir let out a groan remembering the memory and buried his face into the soft pillows. He felt a presence appear on the bed and looked up to be greeted be a lick in the face. His silver pet fox looked down on him in concern, "It's nothing Cadence, just me being a complete idiot in front of the Golden Boy of all people. I'm perfectly fine." He returned his face to his pillow, letting out another groan. Cadence seemed to understand her master's feelings, and curled up beside him as both of them drifted off to sleep.


	7. Official first lesson

**Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? Hahahahahahah.......**

**Author's Note: We get a glimpse of Draco's past, and Hermione get's to learn some interesting things. Ignore the typo's i'll fix them eventually... Sadly only two people reviewed my last chapter so i'm here to give them some credit....**

**I would like to thank- **

**Emeralden Rapley who reviewed the last two chapters**

** and a very special thanks to miss quirky bookworm who has faithfully reviewed every chapter!!!!**

**and of course WhiteAbyss who has alway's supported me in my crazy endeavors.**

**and everyone else who reviewed on other chapter's, i'm not kidding, i love review's. I'd also like to give all my reader's a warning that i guess i should have given you earlier, later on their _way later on_ i will be revealing two people who will be soarly disliked, and i will be dropping very tiny hint's every now and then and some straight foreward hint's in my author's note, so just so everyone's aware, there will be some MAJOR bashness later on.... **

**Quick question for everyone- Would you like me to start answering review's at the end of each chapter?**

Chapter Seven: The Official First Lesson

_Childish laughter filled the orphanage, as the younger five year olds ran around the nursery. In the middle of the entire ruckus stood a small silver haired boy with a large grin in his face. The little boy took off the necklace that decorated his small neck, and placed it in his trousers, not wanting it to break, after all it was a gift from Rachel. _

_The tiny Malfoy then joined in the childish game, waiting for his uncle Sev to pick him_ _up and take him home, no one noticed the small flames that ate away at the windows curtains. _

_The flames grew agonizingly slow, consuming the curtains. When a young boy smelled the smoke, he ran to the closest adult, telling them he smelled something yucky. As the adult turned to where the young boy pointed, they could do nothing but stare in horror as the curtain and edge of the carpet where engulfed in fire._

_Draco heard a strangled cry, which stopped the five year old in his tracks. He turned and watched as adults started rounding up children. Other's where running to doors and windows to find them either locked or being eaten by hot flames. Draco felt a surge of fear run through his small body, as he dashed off to find Rachel._

_Cries of fear and pain soon filled the orphanage, carrying the sound through the walls ensuring everyone could hear them. The small silver-haired boy continued to run in desperate search of Rachel, he felt tears cloud his vision as agonizing and hopeless screams assaulted his small ears, and tore at his five year old heart. _

_Draco's nose was filled with the smell of black smoke and the heat of the fire seemed to reach out and consume the small boy. Soon his cries for Rachel, and Severus or his parent's joined the many others crying out for loved ones. As another scream ripped through his dry throat he stumbled upon an unmoving body. Childish wishing leading him to believe they might still be alive. _

_Draco shook the body before him, wet tears evaporating as the hit the ground. After successfully turning the body over, one last bloodcurdling scream erupted from the small boy as he recognized his mentor Rachel._

The now fifteen year old Draco sat in his bed, his body ridged and shaking, as his throat became soar after his own scream, followed by a the small flow of tears that the heir allowed himself to shed. Holding tightly to a throbbing red hand.

Candace had awoken to her master's scream, and being the only one who heard it, she made her way over to Draco and nudged her cold pink nose in his side, hoping to give him the little comfort that a small fox could.

The Golden Boy awoke, feeling strange, brushing the feeling aside, he turned his mind to more important matter's, like the fact that he was apparently attracted to the Slytherin Ice Prince, and his arch-rival, Draco Malfoy. _Okay, the attraction's only physical right? I just have to get over it, that's not to hard right? I mean, I can't be attracted to a bloody death eater, who probably has some evil scheme to kill me. I need to focus on what Malfoy's up to, not how delicious and utterly edible he looks… no wait bad thought_, _bad thought…._ And with that battle in his mind Harry Potter went down to breakfast.

Hermione felt shiver's of anticipation and nerve's go through her body. Today she was about to fully dedicate herself to creating house unity. She didn't care what Ron or Harry said, she believed that the Slytherin's where just a bit misunderstood, well most of them. She had even surprised herself when she had two lengthy conversations with Zambini during potions and a few more in the library. The latest of these small talks were the reasons for her nerves.

**Yesterday at the library**

Hermione took a deep breath and sat herself down, next to the Italian Slytherin that seemed lost in his thoughts. She felt him jump slightly, but covered it up with a smooth Slytherin greeting, "Hello Granger, and what may I do for you today?" the Gryffindor gave him, what she prayed was a warm, greeting smile, " can a fellow peer not sit with her potions partner, two day's running?" The Italian surprised her by giving her a sly grin, "Of course, how rude of me, please, make yourself comfortable."

She felt her cheek's redden as she seated herself next to him, trying to make idle conversation with the Slytherin she asked him, "So what were you thinking about?" she wasn't really expecting a reply to her question, but when the Italian answered her, she felt something flutter in her stomach, "Just worried about Draco."

Now this piece of information surprised her and before she could stop herself, her thoughts were already out of her mouth, "Why would anyone be worried about Malfoy? He can practically beat anyone in this school in a duel, aside from maybe Harry."

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth as she finished, not sure how her Slytherin companion would react, when he yet again surprised her, "Can you keep a secret, not your Gryffindor side, but you honestly? Because you do realize if anything I'm about to tell you is relayed to anybody, even Weasley and Potter, I will have no choice but to track you down and silence you to oblivion?"

She was still for a moment, thinking his words over, before silently nodding in confirmation. Zambini let out a sigh and shook his head and mumbled, "Please forgive me Drake…" He straightened in his chair before answering her question, "Before I start, I want you to remember that Draco is like a little brother to me, so if you do indeed blab this to your friends, and they hurt him, I will have no regret hexing them till they're sent to St. Mungo's due to blood loss and insanity."

Hermione could only silently nod again before Zambini continued, "I know Draco is fully capable of taking care of himself in a duel or any fight for that matter, but he isn't too familiar with people in general. Yes, he knows exactly how to get under someone's skin, and deal with people on a natural basis, but… well, I can't tell you that, that is something only Draco is allowed to tell you, but I will tell you that he's very easily…. How should I put this….. Granger, just ask something else…"

The Gryffindor could not help but noticed how uncomfortable the Slytherin was and decided to have mercy on her new companion. There was a short silence, before Zambini asked her something, "I know your having trouble with your little 'House Unity' thing, so why don't you sit with me, Draco and Pansy, for breakfast tomorrow?"

Hermione was once again shocked into silence before the Italian chuckled. The sound sent her heart into overdrive. "Don't look so scared Granger, contrary to popular belief, we Slytherin aren't going to murder you, and you might be able to learn a few things." The Slytherin then waited patiently for her reply with a grin plastered on his lips, "O..okay…s-sure…" she couldn't believe how badly she stuttered in front of the Italian.

Zambini's grin seemed to widen into a full blown out smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Great, I'll talk to Draco and Pansy, see you tomorrow at breakfast Granger."

**Now**

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to shove her nerves down. She tilted her head, straitened her back, and strode confidently into the Great Hall.

Blaise threw a cautious glance at the shorter boy beside him, Draco and Candace had woken him last night, learning that Draco had, had a nightmare, one that he hasn't had for four years. He had led Draco to his bed and let the silver-haired boy sleep with him, just like he had four years ago. When he had noticed his hand that morning and asked what had happened his only reply was, "Toad Witch"

That was all he really needed to know, as he glanced at Draco's hand again, the red words, "_Trial by Fire"_ that were imbedded in his hand, was hidden underneath a concealment charm. He just prayed to Salazar that his best friend was up to a breakfast with his secret crush.

Harry watched as Malfoy entered the Great Hall, his eyes immediately went to his hand, which held the inscribed words, "_Trial by Fire"_ and was taken back when he saw nothing. Then the thought hit him that Malfoy must have used a concealment charm, unfortunately he, himself didn't have as much talent in charms as the Slytherin so he kept it hidden the muggle way, with a glove. A few minutes later Hermione came through the Great Hall doors. Harry made to make her some room, when she had started walking toward the Slytherin table.

Everyone in the Great Hall including Harry himself, watched in utter amazement and extreme horror as Hermione Granger, Gryffindor mudblood, seated herself at the Slytherin pureblood table between Blaise Zambini, and the Ice Prince himself Draco Malfoy.

After minutes passed by in completely shocked silence, the entire hall erupted in small hushed whisper's which soon escalated into overly dramatic anguishing cries that seemed teasing from the twins and most everyone else yelling insult's like nothing before.

"_**SILENCE!!!!!" **_A cold commanding voice boomed over everyone's yelling. The Hall was quite within seconds, and to everyone's utter surprise, Severus Snape was seen standing, glaring coldly at the entire Hall, "_**I suggest you all continue eating and worry about petty house squabbles on your own time! There is no rule designating your seats in this school! You may eat out in the Quidditch fields for all I care, just cease your trivial arguments over food." **_Announced Professor Snape in the same cold commanding voice that demanded to be listened to. Snape swiftly seated himself, and continued his cold icy glare over the student body, daring a single one of them to protest. **(Note: Sevvy is really cranky in the morning.)**

Hermione sat shocked in her seat, her shock soon turned to uneasiness as many people shot her suspicious glares. She jumped as she heard the drawling voice of Malfoy, "Well Granger, you certainly know how to make an uproar." The Gryffindor didn't know whether to glare at Malfoy or not, when Zambini spoke, "Now come on Drake, you promised me you would try, please…"

She heard Malfoy give a defeated sigh, something she never would have expected, "Alright Blaise." Malfoy turned to her and she saw his cold stormy-gray eyes soften ever so slightly, it kind of scared her, "I won't promise not to tease you Granger, actually I probably will tease you, no I will… but you're welcome at this table at any time, and know that I am only doing this for Blaise's benefit." He didn't say it in the cold mocking tones that usually came out of his mouth; in fact it felt as if his voice was drained of all emotion.

Hermione glanced at the Italian beside her, who just shook his head and whispered to her, "He had a long night." She didn't find it her business to ask anything further, as she went to prepare her plate. She seemed to forget the glares and stares of her friends as she began talking adamantly with Zambini, she didn't even notice that she had begun to speak with Parkinson as well. Only when Nott's voice interrupted them did she become aware of her surroundings again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mudblood Granger, sitting with a bunch of Snakes. I must say I'm surprised Malfoy, that your father would approve of such company." Hermione was about to say something when Malfoy interrupted her, "That is presuming you know what my father would or would not approve of, which I am quite sure you don't. Now I would like to continue eating in this somewhat acceptable company so would you be so kind as to leave, seeing as how you are far from even tolerable company?"

Hoping that Nott would leave then, Malfoy looked back to his plate, but apparently Nott wasn't quite done, "A mudblood 'acceptable' company? You're a disgrace Malfoy, no self respecting pureblood would even consider a mudblood company at all. I will bring you down Malfoy." With that Nott stormed out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. Hermione heard Malfoy let out another sigh before turning to his three eating companions, "I seemed to have lost my appetite, I'll see you in class." Malfoy stood and strolled out of the Great Hall with the inhumane grace of a Malfoy.

Only after Malfoy had left did Hermione realize that half the Great Hall had witnessed their interaction. She began to feel a little self conscious, especially when she noticed Harry and Ron were also looking at her. She was so tempted to run out of the Hall that her feet had begun to move towards the doors Malfoy had just disappeared from. The Gryffindor only stopped when she felt two warm hands descend on her shoulders; she looked up to see Zambini and Parkinson, lead her out the Great Hall with blank faces.

After watching Hermione leave with Parkinson and Zambini, Harry and Ron followed suite rather quickly. When they eventually caught up with her, they watched in slight shock, as their best friend said goodbye to two of Malfoy's friends. Once the other two had left, Harry and Ron went up to her and bombarded her with questions, "What was that about?! Why did you sit at the Slytherin table?! What did those two say?! Are you under a spell?! Did they drug you?!" as they continued to throw questions at her, she finally answered, "Will you two shut up?! What makes you think that they did anything to me? For your information, they were quite gracious to me, even Malfoy. Maybe if you two would get over your stupid prejudices you'd find out that they aren't all that bad!"

The two boys looked gob smacked, before Ron angrily retorted, "Hermione are you mental? This is Malfoy we're talking about, the one who almost got Buckbeack killed! The one who is always calling us names and making jabs at our family!" Hermione seemed to glare at Ron, "If you haven't noticed, Malfoy hasn't called us anything since we got here. Not even on the train, where he had the perfect opportunity. You're just mad because I was right; Slytherin's and Gryffindor's _can_ get along."

Harry had remained silent throughout the exchange, thinking over Hermione's words before taking Ron to the side giving Hermione a look that said, "_Just wait a minute." _Harry then told Ron all of his suspicions about the Slytherin, tactic fully leaving out the fact that he had a crush on said Slytherin. He would tell him that later… after a few moments Ron spoke, "If Hermione is really set on this house unity thing, then we may not have to sneak around to find out what he's up to, Hermione could just tell us." Harry only nodded before both of them turned to Hermione who was silently still fuming, "Alright 'Mione we're sorry, and we'll support you too, but we won't just turn over and be nice to them."

Instead of the smile and happiness they were anticipating, she gave them a scrutinizing look, before she gave them a smile and a nod of her head. Walking to their first lesson, Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty about using Hermione's good intentions like they were.

Meanwhile the Slytherin Ice Prince was seated in class rather early, with his two mentors' behind him quietly talking. They both knew he was still angry with them, and they were both going to learn the hard way, that you don't mess with a Malfoy's friends and family unless you're ready for the consequences. Luckily for them though they we're somewhat safe from the heir's full anger which seemed to be directed at his new DADA teacher. The Angel and Demon just hoped that their lessons would not be hindered.

Classes went by too quickly for Draco, as lunch soon came faster than he would have liked. The heir found his two best friends seated with Granger at their table, along with two devious looking twins. The same two twins seemed to jump up and greet him, "and his Highness has arrived!" they both exclaimed in unison. Granger looked up at them in confusion, while Draco gave them a glare. "I thought I told you not to call me that?"

George or maybe Fred let out a laugh, dragging him to his seat. Granger still looked lost, and Draco was about to leave it that way, until the twins spilled their secret, "Why so shocked Herm's?" "We've been friends for a while." "Since the middle of first year." "In fact." "We just kept it a secret." "So we wouldn't have to explain anything." "But please don't" "tell ronnikins" **(Just so there's no confusion, the twin's are using their 'finish the other's sentence' technique.) **

Granger still looked absolutely dumbfounded; Draco shook his head and took the seat across from the Gryffindor piling his plate with sweets. Ameretta and Damion had been quite since yesterday, not that he was complaining, but it kind of unnerved him, the constant bickering being absent gave him a weird feeling. Deciding to dwell on it later, he tried to make conversation with his best friend's crush, for the sake of said best friend, "So Granger, what brings you here to our merry table yet again? I find it hard to believe that Potter and Weasley would allow it."

Hermione was shaken from her shock by the silver-haired Slytherin across from her, "We spoke, and they decided to support my cause. However reluctant they were." She gave him a small smile, and he surprised her by giving her a slight nod, "Must have been difficult, getting through to two thick skulls. I commend you, just know that if they are doing this to eventually hurt other Slytherins I will see to it that the rest of their Hogwarts life is lived in fear." She was about to defend her friends against him, when she realized that it was a fair warning, one similar to what the Italian had given her the other day. She nodded, confirming that she understood when she saw something she never thought possible, Draco Malfoy smiled at her.

Hermione openly stared at the Slytherin, making him slightly uncomfortably. "Is there something wrong Granger?" the smile disappearing from his face. She shook her head and berated herself for making things awkward, "No, it's just I never thought you could actually smile." Malfoy looked shocked for a moment before giving her a grin that eerily reminded her of the twins behind her, "Well, Granger, if you insist on continuing this house unity thing, there will be a lot of things that will happen that you've never thought of. I suggest you get use to it."

"Now your Highness, don't go scaring the newbie. She'll get the hang of you Slytherins in time. She's a smart witch." Said either Fred or George, she couldn't tell which. Malfoy's grin turned into a frown, "I told you to stop calling me that!" and Hermione felt herself smile.

Blaise felt his own smile form as his best friends and his crush started to get along, he wasn't worried about Pansy, she was always the social type. It was Draco he had been wary about, he knew that Draco didn't really care for pureblood politics; he just called her, "mudblood." To get under the Golden Trio's skin, but his best friend was always skeptical of a known enemy being friendly and despite popular belief; Draco cared for his house mates. There was actually a time where a first year had been sent to the hospital, and Draco had been furious.

**Last Year**

Draco and Blaise ran from the lake Pansy right behind them, not caring when Potter came up. They reached the hospital wing in minutes, they were greeted by Poppy who asked what they needed, Draco was the first to answer, "the first year that was just brought here, may we see him?" a sad look came across the old nurse's features, "Of course dear's just don't upset him, he's had quite an ordeal." The trio was guided to the furthest hospital bed where a first year Slytherin lay, barely conscious.

Blaise remembered the first year; he had come up to them the first week back and asked if it was okay to have friends outside of their houses. He had looked terrified of the answer when Draco had bent down and told him it was perfectly fine. Now he laid here barely breathing. His best friend rushed over to him, and carefully sat himself on his bed and asked him what had happened.

From what the boy had said, he had become friends with three fifth year Gryffindor's. They had been getting along fine until today; his friends had come up to him and told him they wanted to show him a surprise. Not questioning their motives he followed them to an abandoned classroom, upon entering he heard the door close behind them. When he had turned around the three of them we're standing over him grinning, and before he had a chance to reach for his wand one of them fired off a hex.

They had basically tortured him, all the while he had been crying, not understanding why his friends would do such a thing. After they were done they had left him there, disappearing through the door.

As he recounted the story to Draco, he continued to ask the older Slytherin why they would do that to him, Pansy was leaning against Blaise with tears in her own eyes when his best friend gave the first year a sad smile, "I don't know, but what I do know is that you need to get better, and afterwards I'll take you to Hogsmeade and buy you a butterbear. Would you like that?" the boy on the bed finally gave them a smile, and nodded vigorously.

Draco had smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, before rising and heading to the door, Poppy who had heard the entire conversation looked at Blaise and Pansy. The Italian sighed and told her to get three more beds ready. She nodded a look of confusion passing over her face before tending to the first year, while the two Slytherins followed Draco out the door.

It had taken Draco half an hour to track down the three Gryffindor's. We found them laughing over the incident earlier, and it made their blood boil, but before Blaise could stop him, Draco had stormed in, wand already in his hand, and disarmed all three of them before anyone could move.

The three Gryffindor's stood in shock their laughter long gone. Blaise caught sight of Draco's stormy gray eyes, to find them cold and void of any and all emotion, just like his voice, as he began to speak, "So, you find it humorous that you could deceive a defenseless first year, gain his trust, and then break it by sending him to the hospital barley breathing?" Draco's tone was indescribable, it was as if cold stone were speaking, it sent a shiver up all of their spines and the cold, detached, dead, gray eyes on his best friend sent more than a mere shiver through everyone's body.

"He was just a stupid Slytherin, not like he didn't deserve it. It's not our fault he was stupid enough to believe us. He got what he deserved, so what are you going to do about it?" said the one in the middle, Blaise thought he was either very, very brave or very, very stupid. He decided on Stupid, seeing as how he was trembling under Draco's dead stare. "He deserved what he got? Really? You asked what I was going to do about it, no. well I believe I'll just have to show you, shall I?" the tone made Blaise's stomach go cold. Draco gave a wave of his wand, and the three fifth years crumbled to the floor, there was no screams of pain, no widening of eyes in fear, they just crumbled to the floor.

"Drake, what did you just do?" he asked tentatively, Draco turned to him, giving him a small grin, as his eye's slowly retreated from their cold dead state. "I made them relive each moment they tortured that first year, with them in his position." Draco gave another wave of his wand and the three disappeared, "I sent them to the infirmary, but it will take some time before anyone finds out how to remove the spell."

**Now**

They never again saw Draco as angry as he had been that day, and they weren't in any hurry to ever see it again.

Harry watched as Hermione chattered with the Slytherins, when his eyes went to Malfoy, he was speaking to Hermione when he suddenly smiled; the sight almost sent his heart on a crash course landing. He suddenly felt someone else watching Malfoy, and he searched the Hall, only to have his eye's land on the stranger that had helped Malfoy the day before. The stranger seemed to sense his gaze and met his eyes; he then smirked, as if he was no challenge at all. The Gryffindor felt his irritation spike for the second time because of this stranger, and sent him a glare. The stranger's smirk widened, before giving his attention back to the oblivious gray-eyed Slytherin.

Lunch came and went for Hogwarts and soon dinner was done and over with for everyone. Everyone except a single heir, who began his first lesson's with his angel and demon mentors. First was Amerreta's history lesson, then Damion was going to teach him how to use his wings, which were itching to be set free.

Ameretta looked at her young charge warily, knowing he was still angry at them, and began the lesson with caution, "I'll start at the beginning, you already know that you are Zaine's reincarnation, and who his parents were. So we will just pick off from there, When Zaine was two, he met Daniel, another two year old, the two became best friends almost immediately. He was also assigned two future bodyguards, about the same age, Isis **(Zaine's angel mother and heir to the heavenly throne) **believed that if your body guards grew up with you, they would have a much better relationship, rather than being assigned someone random. These guards were, Marcus and Carlton, Zaine met us at around age seven…

…as Zaine was growing up, he would bring homeless animals and children into his home and give them food and shelter, when he turned twelve, he brought home a girl about the same age, her name was Chelsea, instead of eating and leaving like most of Zaine's guest's Chelsea stayed. Zaine thought of her as the sister he would never have. Two years later he came across Lavinia, a girl who would soon become one of his two closest advisors's her advice second only to Daniel."

Ameretta stopped seeing as how Damion had come into the room, he gave her a grin and exclaimed, "While I'm sure Draco finds this amazing, I think it would help if he got to stretch his wings a little, don't you?" he gave the angel a look, conveying, "_Maybe if he can get some flight time, he can cool off." _Understanding the demon's message, Ameretta nodded, giving Draco permission to leave.

Draco followed Damion to the Quidditch fields, his wings aching in anticipation. The demon turned around and gave him a wide grin, "Okay your Highness, just imagine your wings out and free from the confines of your body and they'll oblige." Draco did as he was told, taking off his robe's and t-shirt, before starting. Soon two dark green feathery wings graced the heirs back, Candace, whom Draco had insisted needed some time outside, jumped in excitement.

Draco gave his wings a testing flap, feeling his back muscles work before asking Damion a question, "Why are you teaching me this? Shouldn't Ameretta be doing it?" the angel shot him a quick glare before turning her head as he answered trying to suppress his chuckle, "Feather brains over there doesn't really like to fly, or rather she's not very good at it." Blaise and Pansy, who he requested be out here as well, giggled in their hands while Draco laughed lightly. Giving his wings another beat he worked his muscles harder, trying to lift off the ground.

After about six try's the Slytherin succeeded, he was now at least two feet above everyone, he beat his wings again and felt himself soar. He couldn't explain the feeling of the wind ruffling his velvet green feathers, and the rush of adrenaline that shot through his body as he took off around the field. Once he had completed seven or eight laps, he slowly descended landing softly on the fields forever green grass. "So pretty…" he heard someone say behind him, Draco turned around to find a small little girl looking up at him in adoration.

Now this little girl was strange, for on her head sat two furry red fox ears and a bushy red tail swung behind her, the heir was about to ask her what her name was and how she got here when his two mentor's did just that. The only problem was that while they questioned her, tears began to form in her eyes, "Both of you stop! Can't you see you're terrifying the poor girl!" he said as he slowly kneeled in front of her, he gave her a smile and wiping away her tears, before asking, "Hey sweetie, can you tell me your name and if you can, do you know where you came from?"

The little girl's sobbing stopped, as she quietly answered him. "m-my n-name's K-Katie, I d-don't h-have a last n-name, and I d-don't have a m-mommy or d-daddy. I-I c-came from the f-forest." Draco continued to softly smile at her as he retracted his wings. "Well Katie, how would you like to live with me?" The little girl, now Katie, gave a small nod. The heir then stood up and glared at his two mentors, "Seeing as how you _interrogated _this poor girl like my _family _and _friends, _that I'm still angry about, you wouldn't have a _problem_ with her staying with me in my room _would _you?"

His two mentors glanced at each other, their guilt winning them over. They turned back to the Slytherin and gave him their silent consent. Never let it be said that Draco Malfoy didn't know how to get what he wanted.


	8. Misconcpetions

**Disclaimer- I wish i owned Draco and Snape and the twins...**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, many, many things have come up... and sadly i only got the same three people to review.. T_T So no hints for you...**

Forgotten Memories- Chapter Eight Misconceptions

_**Sunday Night-**_

The heir to the Malfoy name, and two ancient and powerful kingdoms, could be found in his prefect room, tossing and turning in a restless slumber. The sign's of detention with Umbridge burning into his raw hand, as he was in the throws of yet another memory.

_Black smoke filled the air and his lungs quickly, while hot flames licked at the young boy running to find an exit. Running blindly, Draco collided with another young boy, looking up he recognized the three people in front of him. The boy he had crashed into was Will, a young boy only a year older than his 5. Behind him, he saw Mr. Meintez the Orphanage counselor, and beside him was Melly, a little girl with long black hair and scared brown eyes. The two boys picked themselves up and the four started to silently look for an exit, they did not want to waste what precious little oxygen they had left. _

_It was Will who had found the exit, motioning wildly for them to escape. As Draco ran to Will, he unconsciously glanced back, only to see Melly fall, her foot catching on a piece of ceiling that had begun to fall. His five year old heart not wanting to leave her, he turned and jogged over to where the girl had fallen. He uncovered his mouth, freeing both his hands, in order to help her, the young Malfoy tried desperately to lift the ceiling tile, and could feel more tears threatening to fall from his clouded eyes, when the tile seemed to lift of its own accord._

_Relief flowing over Draco, he helped Melly up, gripped her hand tightly, and sped off in Will's direction, who was still waiting for them. Dragging Melly out into the open, Draco finally let go of her hand, only to feel a large calloused hand cover his small mouth, and an arm encircle his tiny waist. Once more in a panic Draco began to struggle feverishly, trying to make any contact with his captive. He suddenly stilled when he heard Mr. Meintez scream, his eyes sought out the counselor who was being dragged by more heavy men. _

_The young Malfoy watched, his stormy gray eyes wide with fear as the men restrained the thrashing counselor, and strung a rope around his neck and hoisted him on an old broken chair. By now the weak struggling stopped and the once loved counselor stood erect and silent as the strangers finished knotting the rope around a tree's loose limb._

_Draco's terrified eyes met with Mr. Meintez's warm blue as the old counselor gave him a last soft sad smile, before the chair disappeared from underneath him. Another scream ripped through Draco's already dry throat, and tears fell freely as he renewed his attempts to escape his captive, while helplessly watching as the counselor hung lifelessly from the tree, the sad smile remaining on his lips. He could see Will across from him, also trying to escape the man holding him, as both boys fought fruitlessly, yet another man appeared this one wearing a dark billowing cloak, his face hidden by the shadows of his hood. The new arrival gave both struggling boy's a disinterested glance before he spoke, "They fight, shoot them."_

_Young Draco suddenly stilled as the man holding Will, pulled out a strange object, the object was pressed against Will's head, and the man pushed the tiny lever on the object. Draco jumped at the sound the object made, and looked over at Will, who was now lying motionless on the ground, warm red liquid pooling around him as lifeless brown eyes stared back at him._

Silver hair shot up from its pillow, a scream ripping through his throat, while cold wet tears touched his raw hand. Thanking anyone who would listen that he had silencing charms around his room, as his tears slowly stopped; he scooped up the young fox, which was looking at him worriedly from her position on the pillow, and headed out the door.

* * *

Blaise woke to the light hesitant knocking on his prefect door, "Come in." he said groggily, slowly moving to a sitting position on the bed. The door opened slowly and quietly, revealing his sleepy eyed best friend with Candace in his arms. After his moment of surprise he took in the sad gray eye's laced with blue **(Color of sadness for a demon's eyes) **and his usually pristine hair, ruffled from tossing and turning. The Italian let a soft smile grace his feature's, he lifted the covers next to him and inclined his head to the empty spot beside him.

Draco's worried expression disappeared replaced with relief. Blaise watched as his dearest friend stumbled to the other side of his bed, and climbed up. The sight reminded him of the many; many times they did this during their childhood, when Draco would snuggle up next to him after revisiting one of those horrible memories and drift off to a dreamless sleep. He silently cursed his Defense Teacher who was putting the person he thought of as a brother, through this again. _Bloody Toad, when I get my hands on her… _his silent threat was interrupted by the teen beside him, "Blaise….." the uncertainty and _fear_ in his voice clenched at his stomach.

The Italian gave him another soft smile, "Don't worry about it Drake, I know." The teen beside him looked down, a mix of silver, gold, and violet strands falling into his eyes. Blaise let out a small chuckle, "Come here Drake." He knew from years of experience how to lull his best friend back to sleep. The smaller Slytherin moved closer to him, Candace leaping from his arms and curling into herself at the end of the bed. Blaise held his best friend and hummed a melody from his library of music he had acquired for this very reason, while running his fingers through his hair. He could feel the tension leave the smaller teen's body and right before he succumbed to wonderful dreamless sleep he mumbled, " 'm… s'rry…. Blaise…." The Italian let out a sigh, when he got a hold of that toad……

**(Just so there's no confusion, Blaise loves Draco as a younger brother, meaning their relationship is more of a very overprotective older brother type, Blaise is paired with Hermione.)**

* * *

"Tell me again why we have to play with her?" whined the demon, as a young fox child wandered in the forest. "Because Emo Lord, tomorrow classes begin again and Draco is still angry at us", replied the angel, who slumped down near a tree watching the young fox. "And whose fault is that Featherbrain? You're the one that let him hear about the questioning, oh, intelligent one." He asked as he moved beside her. The angel looked up to glare at her companion, when her expression turned to one of concern. "The presence in the Hall that day, have you figured out what it was?" The demon shook his head as he sat down beside her ungracefully, "Not yet, I couldn't pin point the location, but we both know it was directed toward Draco and it wasn't good."

Ameretta gave a heavy sigh and searched the demon's coal eyes, "We can't lose him Damion, not again. I can't lose him twice, I won't." Her final words were almost too soft to hear. Damion looked at his angel companion, a sad brown tinting his usually charcoal eyes, "We won't lose him Ameretta, I'll make sure of it…. Hey! Don't go down there!" both mentors jumped from their positions to go chasing after the fox child that was running away, laughing merrily.

* * *

The Golden Boy of Gryffindor walked out of the Owlery with confusion and slight disappointment mixed in his features. He had just finished speaking with the girl he had _thought_ he had a major crush on last year, and he had unconsciously started comparing her to an irritating Slytherin, who was currently assaulting his sanity. Harry had stopped himself when he realized what he was doing, but it didn't erase the fact that he had been doing it! _That bloody ferrety git! Why do I have to be attracted to someone like him? He's a bloody death eater for crying out loud! He probably already has some plan to kill me! _

Harry's thought's were interrupted by the very Slytherin he had been demeaning in his mind, when the said Slytherin had bumped into him. Malfoy staggered a bit, before drawing up his full height, inclining his head ever so slightly in apology. Since the teen in front of him seemed to be keeping silent, Harry decided to speak going straight to the question foremost in his mind, "What are you planning Malfoy?" Cold gray eyes regarded him coolly, "What ever do mean by asking such a question Potter?" responded the condescending drawl of the student in front of him.

Harry could feel irritation and anger surge through him at the calm disregard of his question, "Don't play innocent with me Malfoy, we both know you're far from it. What do you plan on doing with Hermione? What orders did _Voldemort _give you, to have me killed?" He practically yelled the last statement. He now waited for Malfoy's response; when he looked to meet the Slytherin's cold gray eyes, he almost jumped when traces of violet could be seen. _That's not the light playing tricks on me! Malfoy's eyes are actually turning violet! _He came back to his present mind by the sound of Malfoy's voice devoid of its usual qualities, "Potter…." Harry was determined not to shiver at how utterly emotionless he found Malfoy's tone, "I will tell you this once, and only once, you are trying my patience. You, Wonder Boy Extraordinaire, are an utter _fool_. So let me make this clear to you so that your incompetent mind can comprehend this, One- I do not plan on doing anything to Miss Granger, as long as she doesn't hurt Blaise. Two- and let this sink in Potter, I am not, nor never will be a follower of Voldemort, and to say so will end in embarrassment and pain for you. Three- if I truly wanted you dead Potter you would have been so long before now."

Harry could only stare in astounded horror as Malfoy swept past him, leaving the other in complete and utter shock. After several minutes slowly, and agonizingly trickled by, Harry some how brought himself back into consciousness, his thoughts going by, almost too quickly for him to coherently follow. _What the bloody hell was __**that **__about? I know Malfoy's eyes changed, I'm sure of it. But seriously? Did the bloody ice prince wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Who was he to tell him he could kill him or not? That conceited, spoiled, selfish, pompous ferret! How in all the reaches of logic and sanity did he become attracted to someone like that? There was nothing special about the ferrety git! He was shorter than him, he couldn't beat him in any Quidditch match, he had silver hair with gold and violet strands, that was the envy of the entire girl population, he had beautiful eye's that began to change color... _

Harry physically slapped himself, for letting his thoughts stray to that. He refused to elaborate on the last two thought's that had snuck into his train of thought. What he needed was to consult his one friend that wasn't crazy about house unity, on what was wrong with him.

* * *

Draco stormed through the Halls, not bothering to take any notice as to his current surroundings. _How __**dare **__Potter accuse him of bowing down to that man! And what in Merlin's name would I possible be planning to do with Granger other than try to tolerate her presence for Blaise's sake? _The young heir was so caught up in his raging thoughts that he failed to notice the student right in front of him. "Draco, correct?" came the sound of a hypnotic voice. The Slytherin looked up in time to prevent himself from colliding with the dark haired student yet again.

"Hello Mr. Clearwater." Draco answered as formally as possible; thought's about his previous conversation still floating in his mind. Jacob grinned at him, "Please call me Jacob." Golden eye's seemed to dance with merriment at Draco's obvious discomfort at addressing him by his given name. Jacob's grin seemed to broaden, only making the Slytherin more nervous, "Could you possible be lost again Draco?" the student asked smoothly. The heir's eyes glanced at his surrounding's quickly, only to come to the conclusion that he was indeed _lost…again…_

The smaller teen remained silent, and Jacob seemed to take his silence as confirm-nation. The golden eyed boy let out a chuckle, "Where are you _supposed _to be headed? I wouldn't mind accompanying you." Draco, couldn't pin point why he was so nervous around Jacob, yes he was extremely cautious and very: very picky about whom he trusted, but he felt unsafe with this teen, and he couldn't understand why. It unnerved him that he always seemed to meet the teen when he found himself helplessly lost, like now. _May as well get someone to help me, seeing as how I am apparently __**LOST.**_ "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend of mine near the lake." The heir couldn't identify the look that seemed to cloud the other teen's gold eyes, before he took hold of his hand, "Well then, we'd better get going."

* * *

Harry had initially thought to go find Ron, but catching sight of the irritating Slytherin again, compelled him to follow Malfoy. As Harry followed him, he lost track as to where he was in the castle. He watched as Malfoy almost collided with another student. The Gryffindor inched closer, hoping to catch their conversation, when he took in the other teen. It was the same teen who had lead Malfoy to their first detention, and the one who had smirked at him in the Great Hall. "Draco, correct?" the sound of Malfoy's name coming from the stranger sent a foreign feeling coursing through Harry. "Hello Mr. Clearwater." Malfoy answered him, his tone sounded as if the Slytherin were greeting someone at a meeting. "Please, call me Jacob."

_Jacob Clearwater_ Harry ingrained the name to memory, filing it away for future use. He could see Jacob grin, "Could you possible be lost again Draco?" His eyes drifted to Malfoy, who seemed to be looking around helplessly. _He IS lost isn't he? _Harry chuckled darkly at the thought of the Slytherin Ice Prince getting lost. "Where are you _supposed_ to be headed? I wouldn't mind accompanying you." The Golden Boy felt another strange feeling shoot down his spine. He looked to Malfoy, who seemed to be thinking about something before he spoke, "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend of mine by the lake." _The lake? Isn't that where Hermione said she would be today? _His confused thought's turned to a darker sense when he saw Jacob take hold of Malfoy's hand. "Well then, we'd better get going." Harry turned away quickly, murderous thoughts clouding his mind, he needed to find Ron, and he needed to find him NOW.

* * *

Hermione was trying to remember just how she had ended up sitting under a tree, with Pansy Parkinson; waiting for the other's to arrive. Over just a couple days the young Gryffindor had begun to feel more comfortable in the Slytherins presence, though she was still slightly weary of Malfoy. She chanced a glance over toward her silent companion, who was humming an odd melody. Jumping at the chance to break the silence she asked what song she had been humming. The Slytherin's eye's came to focus on her, and Hermione jumped at the soft smile on her face, "I don't rightly know the name, it's a melody that Draco occasionally hums, you'd have to ask him." Hermione had spent enough time with Parkinson and Zambini, to notice that whenever they spoke of the Malfoy heir, their eye's seemed to visibly soften.

The idea surprised Hermione even more than a Slytherin smiling. She couldn't understand how the boy, who had tormented her and her friends for four years, could _ever_ produce such a tender expression off of _anybody_, much less _two Slytherins_. The young Gryffindor decided to get some answers to the many question's floating around in her head, "Parkinson?" the Slytherin beside her made her jump, when, instead of mocking laughter; she heard light laughter coming from her as she said between giggles, "Hun, if you plan on breaking through _anyone's _shield's you're going to have to be a little bit more informal than that. Call me Pansy, or Pans whichever." Hermione's mind was reeling, "Okay….Pansy?" the Slytherin's laughter seemed to die down to a few giggle's, "Yes Hermione?"

The brunette sighed, _whoever thought Slytherin's would be this…well… weird. _"Parkin….Pansy, what exactly do you mean by that?" It was her companion's turn to sigh, "Listen Hermione, you could describe Blaise and Draco as brothers, Blaise being the older overprotective one, and Draco being, well Draco." The Gryffindor nodded, waiting for her to continue, the Slytherin gave another sigh and began to plunge into a story, "I met Draco and Blaise during our first year here. When I had first met them, I had accidently poured pumpkin juice all over Draco." Pansy paused, letting out a giggle at Hermione's dumbfounded expression.

"I had heard the rumors about Draco Malfoy, and was waiting for him to hex me to hell and back when he surprised me. He had told me to watch where I was going next time, and be a little more careful. He was a complete mystery to me, one that I was determined to solve. I started trying to talk to him and Blaise, but I only got polite conversations, nothing of real interest. I decided to take a more subtle approach; I started to use their given names first, hoping it would give them a feel of friendship. The only one who seemed to warm up to me was Blaise. Draco continued to keep an aloof appearance. Second year came and went, and Blaise was the only one who had begun to call me by my given name. Third year arrived and I was feeling hopeful, though Blaise seemed to be the only one to warm up to me. That was until I watched Draco go into Hagrid's hut after the Hippogriff incident."

She had paused again to let the information sink in to Hermione's brain before continuing, "Yes I know, I was a stalker, but could you honestly blame me? So, I followed Draco into Hagrid's hut, and what I heard him say almost made me drop to the floor. You see, Draco Malfoy Slytherin Ice Prince had _apologized _to him. I stayed where I was, yes I was eavesdropping…. Sue me. Apparently I had forgotten where I was when Draco opened the door and spotted me. I was terrified that the legendary wrath of a Malfoy would soon descend upon me, but it never happened. Quite the opposite actually, after I was caught snooping, I found he had started to very slowly warm up, but it still wasn't until the very end of our third year that he had used my given name for the first time."

Pansy had stopped her story when Hermione spoke, "Wait…are you telling me Malfoy…..I mean…..D…rac…o…_apologized _to Hagrid?" the name felt weird on her tongue, but not a terrible weird. The Slytherin smirked at her, "Didn't I tell you, _mystery._ Even now he's still a mystery to me, but now that he's allowed me to actually _know_ him, I don't really mind anymore, and I can honestly empathize with Blaise, I care for him like the little brother I'll never have." She finished with finality as if her statement couldn't be argued with, and Hermione wasn't stupid enough to do so but the Slytherin's story brought another question to her mind and out of her mouth, "Park….Pansy, if you, a Slytherin yourself who hasn't done anything to Malfoy….Dra…co…couldn't get him to open up till fourth year, how am I, someone who has had a mutual hate relationship with him for four years, going to get anything out of him?"

Her companion gave her a wry grin, "Hermione, you have something I didn't have four years ago, an advantage." The Slytherin's statement perplexed the young witch, "I don't quite follow, and if anything I have a _disadvantage_." Pansy's grin only seemed to broaden as she explained, "You see, Draco had no reason nor want to get to know anyone other than Blaise, but now he's become a little more _open_… because he doesn't want to disappoint Blaise." Now, Hermione was beginning to understand that Slytherins usually confused people, intended or not, but this one just seemed to dumbfound her. Before she could ask what the Italian had to do with this, a voice made her jump.

"Now Pans, don't go giving our little Gryffindor any strange ideas." The Italian in question said as he strolled up to them with a fox trailing behind him. "Yeah, Pans…." "…We don't want…" "…to have Hermes…" "…thinking we've…" "…gone nuts…" came two voices that seemed to pop up behind them, as Hermione turned to see the two mischievous twins. She was still unsure of how the two of them could be so familiar with these Slytherins. She watched as Fred glanced around, "Drake's not here yet." He stated as if it was a revolutionary concept. George glanced around as well, "He's probable lost again." The two Slytherin nodded at his statement, when the fox Hermione had seen came up to her.

The Gryffindor slowly held out her hand, trying not to scare the animal. The fox carefully extended its head, and cautiously sniffed the hand presented to it. After the animal seemed to accept her, she looked up at one of the twins to ask what he meant by Malfoy getting lost. Fred plopped down next to her, "Drake's always getting lost. He has absolutely no sense of direction." Hermione turned to him slightly worried, "then shouldn't we go search for him?" George, who slid down next to his brother gave her a grin, "Don't have to Herm's, his highness is right there." He inclined his head a little toward the castle. She looked up to see the Slytherin Ice Prince advancing her way, looking slightly dazed. As he came about three feet away, the small fox she had been tending to, wriggled away from her and bounded toward him.

Hermione's jaw visibly dropped as the fox tackled Malfoy to the ground, and she was pushed into a deeper state of shock when she heard Malfoy laugh. It wasn't the usual jeering and mocking laugh that she usually associated him with, but light refreshing laughter. To make matters worse for her mind, she could feel herself pulling her lips into a smile. _Malfoy should not be able to make me smile! ...but he can't be all that bad can he? To get Parkinson and Zambini…no Pansy and Blaise to smile like they do…maybe… _her train of thought froze when she realized that Malfoy and the small fox had picked themselves up and made their way to their small group. Hermione took a quick breath _here goes nothing, _"Hey, Draco." The Slytherin noticeably tensed for a few second's before he turned to her, "Evening Granger, I hope you were not kept long." After the words left his mouth, the twins bombarded him, leaving the young Gryffindor a few precious moments to think. _Pansy was right, this will be difficult…_

_**(Jacob left Draco before he arrived near the lake)**_

* * *

As soon as Harry caught up with his best friend, he confessed to Ron what had been plaguing his thoughts since the semester began, "Ron! I think I'm attracted to Malfoy!" The red head stopped, bed sheet's left to dangle in his hands as he turned to Harry. "You're what?" he nearly screeched, making Harry wince. "I think I'm attracted to Malfoy." He repeated collapsing on his bed. "Harry! How could you be attracted to that slime-e git?" said teen groaned in response, "I don't know Ron, but I've tried to think of other people, I even kissed some person in the hallway to try and get rid of it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

The raven sat up looking at his best friend who had been silent for too long. The red head locked eyes with him, a thoughtful look on his features, "Slow down Harry, think about this. We know Malfoy's up to something right? And Hermione is definitely stuck on trying to form house unity, so why don't we kill three birds with one stone? If you can get the git to go out with you, Hermione will think you're trying to help her cause, you can find out what the git is hiding, and you can get a quick shag off him so this weird attraction can disappear, and as extra we can knock him down a few pegs." He finished with finality as if he'd thought of magic itself.

Harry took a few minutes to let the idea swim through his mind, _Sounds a little cruel, but Malfoy's been nothing but cruel to us for four years. Hermione though…well she might get over it… and I would __**love**__ to bring Malfoy down a few pegs. _The Golden Boy nodded, agreeing to his best friends plan.


	9. Theory

**Disclaimer- Nope, don't own anything but my OC's**

**Author's Note- I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE UBER LATE UPDATE! I've had so many things to do i could write a story down. I'm so so sorry. Promise I'll try harder. and i really do apoligize to Emeralden Rapley for the twilight mix up! Please forgive me! :( **

**Other then that, please review! ~ it will probably motivate me to update more often (HINT HINT!)**

Forgotten Memories-

Chapter Nine- Theory's and Planning

_The figure ran up the steps, skipping two at a time. Chocolate brown hair slowly coming undone from the tight bun it had been placed in. Upon reaching the door the figure wrenched the door open, revealing two male figures talking idle as the fire place crackled loudly._

_The figure, who was now clearly a woman, interrupted the two men, "Your Highness, another fight broke out between the nobles!" The shorter of the two men, stopped to look at her, his clouded gray eye's tinted with a noticeable violet. "Again?" he asked irritation, conveyed in a single word. The woman nodded, before looking at the other man, silently begging him to go with the other. _

"_Alert Ameretta and Damion, and I told you not to call me that when not in public…" the shorter of the two men said as he swept past the woman in the door way ruffling her now messed up strands of hair. She turned to glare at him as he sped down the steps and called down after him, "Zaine, you better be careful! Or I'll castrate you royalty or not! Don't think I won't!" The gray-eyed man's chuckles drifted up to her in response, the woman let out an irritated sigh as she rolled her own eyes, before going to alert the other two. _

Waking up, the bushy haired Gryffindor shook her head, trying to forget the dream she had just had. After an unsuccessful five minutes Hermione headed to the showers, hoping a nice cool shower would wake her up. She stripped herself of her nightgown, and stepping into the shower with a final thought going through her head. _What an odd dream… _

* * *

Draco was seated between his two best friends, trying his best not to fidget, as the small blade that was always kept hidden in his robes jabbed him painfully in the side. His two mentors' had woken him that morning with noisy bickering, making him slightly cranky. Sometimes he swore that they liked each other, but the constant bickering continued to make him doubt his theory. He began to idly toy with the necklace he now constantly wore around his neck, running his fingers over the strange symbol.

"Playing with jewelry Malfoy?" sneered Nott as him and his two apes stopped in front of him. Draco had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, as he delicately picked up the chocolate cookie before him. Taking a small bite he answered, "Is that _really _the best you can do today monkey? I thought I was at least above such petty and childishinsults, or is it that _you _dear monkey are not yet matured enough to give a proper insult?" The Ice Prince couldn't help but be slightly amused by the slight coloring of Nott's cheeks, and his two apes who where red with either rage or embarrassment, he didn't particularly care which.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, I will knock you down this year." It was entertaining to see the monkey try and stroll over to his seat after his threat. This time Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes as he took another bite of the scrumptious cookie in his hand. Listening to the small giggles of Pansy and Blaise, and the outright laughter of his two mentors.

* * *

Harry watched the encounter between Nott and Malfoy, as soon as the gray-eyed Slytherin was in direct eye sight, he turned away quickly. He had been up the past few nights thinking of a way to get the bloody ferret to go out with him, and couldn't even think of one thing! That morning he had asked Ron, seeing as how this was his _brilliant _bloody plan for the ferrety git's downfall, how he should start.

**Extremely short flashback**

"Ron? How exactly am I suppose to get Malfoy to agree to go out with me?" the second youngest red- head turned to his best friend and smiled, "Just court him Harry, then after you've got the slimy ferret in your grasp, make him fess up to whatever evil scheme he's got, then humiliatingly dump him in front of the entire school. We get Hermione back, your attraction is gone, we find out what he's up to and as a bonus we knock him off his high horse! It's awesome!" with that Ron, drug Harry down stairs for breakfast.

**End of extremely short flashback**

The raven slowly let his eye's wander back to the silver-haired Slytherin. _Court him? How the bloody hell was he suppose to court his arch-rival? _He fingered the book hidden in his Gryffindor had earlier checked out the book he found lying around the library the day before. It was titled _the art of courting made easy!__ By G.L _He had transfigured the cover to a plain blue, making it far easier to read out in the open and Harry decided it was time to consult it. Taking his eyes away from the Slytherin he pulled the book out of his bag and opened it to the first page.

_**Introduction**_

_**The Art of Courting has a long and…..**_

_Intro._ Harry decided to skip it and go to the first chapter.

_**Chapter One- The first steps**_

_**Before you begin a courtship the courtier must give the courted subtle hints about their intentions. Here are a few things the courtier may try:**_

_**Giving them a smile as they walk past (don't scare them)**_

_**Occasionally opening the door for them to pass (you don't want to be obvious)**_

_**Try to initiate friendly conversation (try to slide in a compliment or two) **_

_**Offer to randomly get them things (it intrigues them for some reason)**_

Harry looked at the first few options in the chapter and surprisingly he smirked. He, for whatever strange and unfathomable reason, couldn't wait to see Malfoy's reactions to everything. He figured that it was the whole "savior of the world" thing and he needed some stress relief. Why not relieve it on Malfoy, while trying to court him?

With strange and somewhat scary anticipation, the raven walked down to the dungeons for double potions. When his eyes landed on a certain Slytherin Trio or more particularly a Slytherin Ice Prince, he got a nod from Ron beside him. Leaving a confused and slightly worried Hermione behind, he strolled up to the trio and stopped near the potions door. With an over exaggerated flourish he opened the door for the three Slytherins. Two out of the three, _Parkinson and Zambini _looked as if you had just taken away all there presents and then told them Santa wasn't real. Their reactions were quite funny, but it was Malfoy's reaction he wanted.

He turned his emerald eyes unto the silver haired Slytherin; it seemed Harry had accomplished the impossible feat of stopping the Slytherin Ice Prince, unfeeling jerk, and all around heartless snake, in his tracks. The current object of his affection, _Attraction! NOT Affection! ,_seemed rooted to the spot in unrivaled surprise, seeing as how no one has ever been able to surprise the forever alert Ice Prince before. Harry reveled in the reaction.

However, like all good things, the surprise was soon replaced by cold and accusing eyes that seemed to pierce him, trying to figure out what he was up to. He chose to give tip number one a try and gave Malfoy an easy smile. He took extreme delight in seeing the ever elusive Slytherin's gray eyes slightly widen, with surprise and, was that a trace of something else? But the fact that he noticed the most microscopic dust of pink coloring the Slytherins cheeks turned his easy smile into full grin.

Unfortunately, Malfoy quickly schooled his expression with an uncanny ease, and swept past him, with his usual inhumane grace. Looking to Ron, who gave another almost unnoticeable nod, he followed the Ice Prince into the classroom. Harry made his way over to the Slytherin's table and took immense pride in the fact that when he voluntarily seated himself next to his arch-rival, Malfoy's usual aloof and proper posture visible tensed and the look of utter shock was well worth the price of whatever came next.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin was never easily disturbed or frightened, but as of five minutes ago it was safe to assume that Harry Potter had him completely freaked the poor teen out. The heir to two of the most powerful realms gave the boy beside him a weary glare, while having a private freak out session in his mind. _What the bloody hell is going on? Did Potter hit his head this morning or has he finally gone mental? Why in Salazar's name is he acting so creepy? One- Potter would rather slam the door in my face than open it! Two- Golden boy would sooner hex me to St. Mungo's than smile at me! And Three- "The-boy-who-lives-to-annoy-me" would face Voldy before even thinking about voluntarily sitting beside me! Again, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?_

Draco began fidgeting with his necklace again, desperately hiding his heightened nervousness around the raven Gryffindork. When the crazy idiot began to speak, the heir had to remind himself that they we're suppose to brew a potion. "Malfoy, should you get the supplies or should I?" The Slytherin looked at the deranged Potter (for that's the only explanation he can come up with right now) , " I think I will go secure our supplies, you will probably forget something." Draco reasoned that, the comment might break the strange imperio the Golden boy seemed to be under.

To the heir's distress, his biting comment did nothing to effect the loony teen beside him. With new apprehension, he made his way to Uncle Sev's ingredient cabinet all the while fingering the necklace that hung around his neck. He could feel eight pairs of eyes on him, watching him go. He knew that three of them where worried looks from Blaise, Pansy, and Granger. Three others were the concerned looks of his two mentors and his godfather. The last two though are the two that unnerved him so, the stares of Potter and his weasel. He couldn't fathom as to why they we're acting so creepy, or what strange, Gryffindorish scheme's they were up to.

Before the Slytherin could give himself a headache he decided to go ahead and hurry up with the supplies, less his godfather give him that look. Returning to his now deemed loony partner, he set down his armful of supplies and turned to look at the raven. Noticing his angel mentor had drifted off toward Blaise and Granger. "Okay Potter, I don't know what spell you were hit with or what crazy idea is going through your Gryffindork mind, but can we at least get this potion done?" His partner gave him another weird smile, "Whatever you say Malfoy." To say Draco was going to be greatly disturbed by the end of the potion would be a great understatement.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not called the brightest witch of their year just for kicks. The brunet could tell her two best friends were up to something, especially Harry. She hadn't quite figured it out yet, but she would. Promising herself to keep a closer eye on her friends, she began relaying her strange dream that had been nagging at her the entire morning to the Italian beside her as they diligently worked on their potion.

**Time lapse**

Umbridge glared at the gray-eyed Slytherin before instructing the entire class to turn to a boring chapter 5 and begin reading some boring text that a even more boring author wrote. With all these factors in mind it was difficult for Draco to stop his eye lids from becoming heavy and trying to stifle the yawn that came every 5 minutes. The young heir was tired, fighting with Nott, dealing with Potter and weasel's weirdness and listening to his two mentors constantly bickering.

The only thing that the teen had that always forced his eyes open and kept the yawns at bay, was the fear of the resurfacing memories visiting him while he napped, for they had begun to assault his dreams at night no thanks to the despicable teacher in front of him.

He listened while Potter seemed to land himself another detention with the sadistic toad, not that it was any concern of Draco's what the crazy teen did. As far as he was convinced Potter belonged to St. Mungo's after their potions class together.

The Slytherin stopped another yawn, but unfortunately luck seemed to have abandoned him today. For Umbridge turned on him and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile that always meant he had detention, "Mr. Malfoy, is my class putting you to sleep?" becoming fed up with the toad queen, he answered in the cold emotionless way a Malfoy is known for, "You would have to actually do something productive in this worthless class, if you expect me to stay interested in this unnecessary and quite boring lesson."

Draco was not stupid enough to fly off the handle and let his anger get the best of him like Potter, but apparently this toad seemed to dislike him more than Potter, "Mr. Malfoy, and another three weeks of detention for you. You may join Mr. Potter at my chambers tonight to begin." _What? Detention with Potter? But Potter's been creepy all day! It was strange enough in potions but now with you too! _

Being the impeccable Malfoy he is, he schooled his features revealing none of his true emotions, depriving the sadistic toad of his enraged reaction. "Of course, now I am going to excuse myself from your awful presence, in exchange for far more pleasant food. For I will apparently have the displeasure of spending my night with you." And with a mocking bow, Draco left his classroom eagerly heading towards the dining hall for some much needed and much deserved sweets.

* * *

Hermione made her way over to the Slytherin table, and seated herself across from the enigma named Draco Malfoy. No matter how much time she spent with the trio, he had said nothing to her but polite and formal conversation, and had not once demeaned or insulted her in any way. She had found herself becoming more comfortable with her strange companions, and had even gotten use to using their first names, with the exception of Malfoy, _Draco! His name is Draco, Hermione!_

Piling his plate with sweets the silver haired teen, noticed her and said in his usual formal greeting, "Hello Granger, and what do I owe the pleasure of having you with us this evening?" The Gryffindor rolled her eyes, "Mal… Draco, we're the only ones here, and do you have to address me so formally?" She watched slightly amused as the Slytherin raised an eyebrow, and gave her a funny look, "Please tell me you have not gone off your rocker like your friends? What is wrong with the way I address you? Your name is Granger is it not?"

Hermione let out a soft chuckle and a sigh, receiving an even funnier look off the teen across from her, "Did I say something amusing Granger? What is so funny?" She was very slowly beginning to understand what Pansy had told her that day near the lake. _Ma…Draco, could be so adorable at times_. The realization of her thought hit her, who would have thought a year ago, she would have hexed anyone who said she would one day think that Draco Malfoy was cute?

Dismissing the thought for later evaluation she gave Draco a smile, "Yes, Granger is my _last _name, Aren't we a little past that stage? Even if we hated each other for four years, I think that still moves us past this stage." Draco seemed to think about her words for a few minutes, she thought nothing should have surprised her by now, but she also forgot that Draco would always surprise her, "Granger, I've never hated you, it takes a whole hell of a lot for someone to make me hate them, and trust me you will never make that mark."

Honestly, she didn't know how to respond to those words, she didn't think anyone would know how to respond. So she did the Gryffindor thing to do, "So Hermione?" Draco stared at her for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head in confirmation, and with that she launched into whatever topic seemed to cross her mind until the others got there.

* * *

**Another part of the castle**

Ameretta stood near the lake with her demon companion while their charge ate dinner, before going to detention. She gazed out, sweeping her eyes through the forest before letting her eyes rest on the shimmer of the lake. "I overheard an interesting dream today." The words were soft, almost too soft to hear, but Damion could always pick them up, "and what would that be?" he asked, the time of bickering over for the moment. The angel turned to look at him, "The brunet girl, the one Blaise wishes to court, she may be a reincarnate. I just can't determine who."

Damion nodded in understanding, "Tomorrow we continue his lessons as planned, but keep a close eye on the girl, and everyone else. Who knows who else could be a reincarnate? We will keep Draco safe no matter what. We have to."

With those words spoken the two disappeared up into the castle, coming and going as deadly as the wind leaving not a trace of themselves behind.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**

**The next chapter will have Harry's and Draco's detention and the continuing of Draco's lesson's!**

**~(HINT) More reviews, faster update!**


	10. Finding Out

Disclaimer- same as usual

Authors note: Am terrible sorry for how extremely late this is, but serious stuff as been going on... as in I'll be going to a trail this january...

Hope you like the tenth chapter and please- review... i won't post the next one till i get at least 5 so there IP

Chapter ten: Finding Out

_Large hands shoved him roughly as he stumbled into the dreary room, Melly; right beside him the memory of Will's death still fresh in their minds. "Stay." Was the only command they were given as the burly man slammed the door shut and the two were engulfed in cold unforgiving darkness._

Dinner was now finished and the Ice Prince seemed to have made the table his personal pillow. Hermione couldn't help but feel somewhat nostalgic as she continued to hang out with the group of Slytherins. "Draco, Draco, come on wake up." The sleepy-eyed Slytherin let out an irritated grumble, as he slowly lifted his head.

The fuzzy faces of the twins, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione came into his view. "hmm…m' don…wanna….go…." he mumbled unintelligibly the five surrounding him had to try and stifle their laughter. "Come on Drake, I'll walk you to detention," offered the Italian beside her. The Gryffindor had found out a couple days ago that her new companion had the tendency to get easily and hopelessly lost; giving her the true reason he was usually surrounded by the other two.

The brunette was also aware that everyone else believed the Malfoy heir was surrounded at all times to show off or some nonsense like that, and even she herself use to believe such things, that is until she knew first hand at how easily lost he could be.

* * *

_**Hermione Flashback~ couple days ago**_

"Isn't Mal….Draco suppose to be here by now?" asked the slightly irritated Gryffindor as she waited for the Slytherin to get to dinner with the rest of the group. "Hermes weren't you suppose to be with him?" asked one of the twins with an odd hint of nervousness, the brunet gave a hefty sigh, "Yes but he said he had forgotten something in the classroom, and to go ahead without him."

Hermione began to feel nervous as everyone's expressions turned to a mix of horror and surprise. "Ah, man not again." "Yep, again…." "I guess we better go start looking for him." "Yeah, there's no telling where he's gone." They stopped at Hermione's questioning stare.

Blaise decided to come to her rescue, "Hermione, Drake has a lousy sense of direction. I mean absolutely terrible. He still gets lost in his own house terrible." The brunet looked skeptical but remained silent. The other three around her nodded vigorously, "So now we got to go find him before he gets himself in trouble," added George and Fred, _Trouble? _"Let's go Hermes!" and off they shot, in search for the lost Slytherin.

As Hermione left the Great Hall, she gave another skeptical glance around her, _How lost can one Slytherin really get? He couldn't have gotten __**that **__lost. _Little did she know then, that she would soon be regretting those words…

The Gryffindor searched every classroom she came by, the library, the Slytherin, and Ravenclaw dormitories; she even searched the Astronomy tower. Not a single trace of the lost gray eyed Slytherin. Eventually she just began roaming around, hoping to bump into him somehow. Wandering aimlessly in a huge enchanted castle resulted in not having a single inkling as to where she was.

Before she had time to panic, a flash of silver hair caught the edge of her eyes. _There you are! _"Mal….Draco! Hey!" startled gray eye's met her own as she rushed toward him. "Gr...Granger?" For a precious few seconds she could have sworn she saw gold flickering in his eyes, Must_ be my imagination. _"Ma…Draco, where have you been? Everyone is looking for you; it's almost time to turn in."

The Slytherin's eye's widened in surprise, and Hermione watched as a light dust of pale pink dusted the Ice Prince's cheeks. "Ah…m I must of ah, gotten a little lost…" The Gryffindor rolled her eyes, "a _little _lost? Draco, we've all been looking for you for almost two hours."

_**End Flashback~**_

* * *

"But Blaise~ I can get to the Toad Queen's office by myself," complained the still sleepy eyed heir, as the Italian led him towards his foreboding detention. "Draco, if I let you go by yourself, both Pans, and Hermione would kill me." The shorter teen gave a sleepy huff, "But Blaise~ …." "Don't you 'Blaise' me; I would like to keep my lower regions intact, thank you very much." The Italian turned to his tired companion just in time to see him stick out his tongue childishly. Rolling his eyes, he led his best friend to detention, "Now remember, Drake, if anything goes wrong you tell one of us okay?" "Yes, mother dear." Blaise gave him a playful slap to the head before they stood about five feet from the door where Potter waited.

Blaise felt Draco stiffen beside him, "Blaise…. Can I just skip detention? Please~" "Sorry Drake." The Ice Prince gave a heavy sigh as Blaise turned reluctantly to the Raven now in front of him, "Potter." The Gryffindor turned to him, Blaise hated what he was about to do, "Make sure Draco gets back to our common room, or I'll hex you all the way to St. Mungo's."

With a surprised nod from Potter, and an indignant yelp of "BLAISE?" from Draco. He swept form their presence much like his head of house would. _Sorry Drake, but I promised Hermione I would show her the stars tonight._

While Malfoy stood in shock as his companion left him, Harry tried to hide the smile that was now present on his face. The Slytherin schooled his features before he turned to face him, "Shall we get this over with already?" Feeling slightly evil Harry decided to continue his '_courting' _of the gray-eyed elusive teen. "Why in such a rush Malfoy, do you not like spending time with me?"

Harry was provided the pleasure of witnessing the evident shock and slight discomfort that was now clear on the Ice Prince's face, but rather quickly it was his turn to be surprised, as Malfoy raised his wand and uttered a spell, "reprehendo imperium" a blueish hue surrounded him before disappearing, "W-what was that?" A frown marred Malfoy's face, "You're not under 'Imperious" then?" Harry's shock soon turned to one of understanding and barely contained amusement.

"Why, whatever made you think that Malfoy?" he watched as the pillar of ice known as Malfoy, regarded him wearily. "Let's just get this stupid detention over with." Finding the situation funny Harry answered, "Of course Malfoy, whatever you say."

* * *

It was official; Draco had done _something_ to piss off the god's of luck, he was now stuck in detention with two of his most least favorite people, and then had to be bloody _escorted _by _Potter _of ALL people back to his house common room. The heir mentally sighed in weary defeat. Careful not to get to close to the strange Gryffindor he entered the torture room. _Maybe I can get out of this partly sane… _

The minute Draco entered the room he felt the almost irresistible need to flee, he wasn't too sure he could survive this detention with his senses and sanity intact. Cautiously making his way to the already waiting desk, the heir gracefully flopped down into the seat, trying not to shudder as the Queen of all toads took her own seat.

And to think he still had lessons with Ameretta and Damion afterward. "You may begin now." She instructed with that sickly sweet tone that he loathed with almost all his being. Yeah, this was going to be an _amazing _detention. Really. It was.

* * *

Harry Potter found himself enjoying his predicament despite the fact that he was in detention with his new first place despised teacher, poor professor Snape had been demoted down to second. Keeping his mind off the scorching pain in his hand he amused himself with watching the silver-haired Adonis who had begun to noticeably shift in his seat under Harry's constant glances.

He wasn't sure if courting was supposed to be this entertaining, but maybe he was just being slightly sadistic with the Slytherin, not that this revelation would stop his sadisticness of course.

"Alright, let me see them," came Umbridge's horrible bitter sweet voice, both him and Malfoy stood and reluctantly presented their hands to her. She took Harry's hand in hers inspecting it making him flinch, after she finished she made to inspect Malfoy's hand but the second she touched it the Slytherin whipped it back quickly clutching it to his chest. He couldn't see Malfoy's face as his bangs had shielded his eyes as he bent his head down.

Now that Harry thought about it, Malfoy had been in detention with her more times than anyone else in the entire school, including even himself. He grudgingly admitted that the fact raised in him a tiny microscopic respect for Malfoy.

Seeing Umbridge's ugly smirk of satisfaction the Gryffindor felt a bolt of anger surge through him. Sure Malfoy was a slimy ferrety git, but no one deserved to be bloody tortured by an ugly pig. "Fabulous, I do believe it's finally beginning to _sink_ in, but I still want you here to make sure it's good and _ingrained_. You're both dismissed."

Harry gave Umbridge the nastiest glare he could form, which made the witch's smirk widen. He turned his attention to Malfoy who still stood with his bangs covering his eyes and his bloody hand clutched close to his chest. Harry cautiously moved closer, and delicately took hold of his uninjured hand, "Come on Malfoy." As he dragged Malfoy out the door, he could feel Umbridge's gaze follow them.

* * *

Once they were both out of the door and at least five feet away from the room, Potter stopped and turned to the Slytherin, "Malfoy?" The heir heard him, and wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to say. It was bad enough that his hand was slick with his own blood and burning painfully, but now Potter's imperious seemed to have randomly worn off at the worst possible time to be replaced by his hero-complex self. _What exactly am I supposed to do here? I have no idea what's going on. _"Malfoy, are you okay?"

Potter's voice startled him from his thoughts; the golden dork seemed to be not-so-utterly-annoying-and-all-around-tiring-to-be-around than he usually is. _That's kind of a long title… _the heir thought distractedly. He could feel his eyes begin to droop involuntarily and his bloody hand start to numb, trying to forget its pain. Honestly the last thing on Draco's mind was starting a fight with Potter, rather getting to his deliciously warm and feather soft bed with his fluffy pillow and warm cotton blankets was foremost in his mind.

"…hem…fine…m…otter…" he mumbled under his breath, still envisioning his soft, warm, _safe _bed. He heard Potter try and stifle a laugh, the sound made him finally raise his head trying to give him a scathing glare, though he wasn't quite sure how successful it was, considering the moment he raised his head his eyes decided to become even more stubborn, and seemed to turn into lead and his mind went a little fuzzy. _Sigh, why does this always happen to me? Wait…did I just sigh mentally? Great now Potter's craziness as infected me, just bloody brilliant…_

* * *

Harry found the situation slightly amusing, he knew he shouldn't but he did. Seeing as how the Slytherin beside him was trying to fall asleep standing up, and attempting to glare at him, he couldn't really help but feel amused. "Come on Malfoy, don't make me carry you." He hadn't meant to really say _that _but now that he had unintentionally put the thought into his head, Harry found that he wouldn't mind all that much to carry the aloof Ice prince.

The Gryffindor heard Malfoy's indignant huff, "I….'don need… to 'b carried…" the raven didn't even bother to hold back a smirk, "Really?" the Slytherin tried to give him another glare, "don't…even…think about it." He mumbled slightly more coherent than before. Harry couldn't help, but think it was cute as Malfoy was still trying to glare at him. _Okay, yes I admit I'm attracted to him, but Malfoy is NOT cute! Not cute not cute not cute not cute…_

Without realizing the two had arrived at the Slytherin tower, Harry had to stop in his tracks before he hit the picture in front of him in turn causing the sleepy zombifyed Malfoy to collide with his back and stumble. "What the bloody hell Potter?" came the now semi-awake response from the Slytherin. Deciding now was an appropriate time to continue his torture…ah….courting of the teen, Harry gave him a low bow, "We seem to have arrived at our destination, so until we meet again…Malfoy."

Seeing the now clearly shocked and confused expression on Malfoy's face, Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his face, _This is really fun, now I just have to get him to bloody go out with me, find out what he's up too and still save Hermione. _With a final flourish of his hand he left to his own common room, having a lot of planning to do.

* * *

Draco still stood at the entrance to his common room, what in the world was Potter up to? The heir still had no idea what was wrong with the teen, promising himself to avoid Potter for the sake of his own sanity he forced his legs to move to the common room where Ameretta and Damion stood waiting for him.

_Shit my hand! _But it was too late; both of them had already seen it. He could see Damion's eyes redden, and fury in Amerretta's, "She's dead." Both of them whispered, almost too quiet for Draco to hear. The heir felt a little uncomfortable, feeling both of their rage rolling off them in waves, "Well, you can do that later…don't we need to start my lessons?"

At first it looked that the two were going to skip the lessons and go murder his DADA teacher, not that he would have complained, but they seemed to force themselves to calm down. "Fine, sit." Damion growled, his eyes still containing a red hue. The angel placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look the heir couldn't place. The demon gave a small nod and disappeared from the room.

Draco stared at the angel in confusion, she allowed a small smile to touch her lips, "Well your highness, I don't believe you'll be having any physical lessons this time. He needs to go let off some stress, but don't worry no one will die…well tonight. Now let's begin where we left off last time." She paused to see her sleepy charge nod, and she felt another smile make its way to her lips.

"Al righties then…I believe I left off with Lavinia last time. We covered Daniel, Chelsea, Marcus and Carlton yes? Good. Now Zaine liked to wander about both kingdoms, and was usually accompanied by one of these five people, but he also like to slip away whenever the chance rose. A few weeks after his 16th birthday he managed to slip away by his self and get lost in the demon realm…"

She saw Draco's tired smirk and heard the mumbled, "Good for him." She gave a roll of her eyes before continuing, "Well while he enjoyed being lost and having everyone searching for him, he met a demon. Her name was Keena and she was an extremely attractive demon, very charming and powerful as well. The minute the two met they started fighting. Throwing insults at one another left and right, one would think they would never meet again if they could help it…"

"…Apparently that didn't happen. According to them when we asked them later on about it, they said that they had enjoyed their quarrels never having found anyone else to give them much of a challenge. They began to meet every second week, and that turned into every week, and then before we knew it she had moved into the palace with us…"

"…she was immediately liked by everyone, and even Zaine's father seemed to warm up to her a little. As time progressed, everyone started to notice the smell glances and feathery touches that the two exchanged. None of us were too surprised when they announced their engagement…" the angel stopped as her charge's head lay resting on his arms, and his breathing became soft and slow.

Her eyes softened as a tender smile appeared on her lips, picking up her young charge she made her way to his private rooms. Candace followed closely behind her; she set him down gently on the bed and tucked the covers under him. The small fox accompanied her master to bed, curling up next to his head.

Amerretta's eyes landed on his red hand and the anger came back in waves, she quickly left to go join her companion before she did anything that might be regretted later.


End file.
